Lupin's Worst Memory
by Projeto Woodstock
Summary: E se a pior lembrança de Lupin fosse a mesma que a de Snape? Depois de um romance de adolescência que dá errado, Lupin é forçado a escolher entre seus amigos e seu amante.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem os personagens, muito menos a fic. Todo o trabalho que nós tivemos foi passar ela para o português. A fic pertence a **Snegurochka** que foi gentil o suficiente para permitir que a gente traduzisse.

**Avisos:** Essa fic é classificada** M** tanto por relação sexual quanto por linguagem ofensiva. A fic é Slash, yaoi, menininho com menininho se não for sua praia esteja avisado.

**Ship:** Severus x Remus

**Link para o original:** http : // / yjvu7bf(copiem e colem sem os espaços)

* * *

**Prológo: A Penseira.**

Ele não pensava mais em Snape, mas quando o fazia, pensava nas cicatrizes.

Havia aquela longa e roxa, que contornava seu torso, e as menores, que marcavam suas costas e estômago. Essas cicatrizes eram as expostas, embora Remus soubesse muito bem que havia cicatrizes em outros lugares, um tipo diferente e dolorido de feridas lançadas por todo seu subconsciente.

Pelo menos, Remus esperava que assim fosse – então ele poderia sentir-se um pouco melhor consigo mesmo. Precisava acreditar que Snape também tivesse essas feridas, que Snape às vezes ainda pensasse sobre isso, que Snape _sentisse._

Nunca conversaram sobre o que aconteceu, e como poderiam? Como poderiam. Não estavam destinados a ficar juntos. E de qualquer maneira, eles eram apenas crianças. Nada do que acontece nessa idade significa alguma coisa – nem ódio, e muito menos amor.

Talvez esse pensamento fosse a única maneira dele poder perdoar seus amigos por aquele dia – celebrar o fim dos OWLs, visitar os amigos nos verões, embebedar-se no casamento de James e Lily, prometer que cuidaria do bebê. Porque ele sabia que o ódio não era real, que não tinha importado.

Não seria legal se isso fosse realmente verdade?

Não, ele não pensava mais em Snape. Eles não eram amigos; apenas se falavam quando era extremamente necessário, e mesmo assim, com uma cuidadosa civilidade. O passado estava morto e enterrado.

OoO

"Sirius?"

Remus sobressaltou-se. "Harry!" ele exclamou muito chocado enquanto olhava para a lareira. "O que você – O que aconteceu, está tudo bem?"

"Sim," Harry respondeu. "Eu só pensei... quero dizer... tive vontade bater um papo com Sirius."

Uma conversa? _Agora?_ Remus franziu a testa, levantando da cadeira. "Eu irei chamá-lo. Ele subiu para dar uma olhada em Kreacher, parece que o elfo andou se escondendo no sótão novamente..." Ele correu pela cozinha ainda perplexo e chamou Sirius no andar de cima.

"Aquele miserável provavelmente fugiu com o prendedor de meias dela, por Merlin," ele ouviu Sirius resmungar no andar de cima. "O que?" Sirius perguntou para Remus, sua cabeça aparecendo pelo corrimão do segundo andar.

"Venha para a cozinha," Remus insistiu. "Harry_ está_ aqui"

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram e ele correu degraus abaixo, quase trombando com Remus no final da escada. Remus o encarou, mas se recompôs e abriu a porta da cozinha primeiro, com Sirius o seguindo de perto, e se afastou por um momento enquanto Sirius ajoelhava-se em frente ao fogo.

"O que foi?" Sirius perguntou com urgência, tirando os cabelos compridos e escuros dos olhos e se ajoelhando diante da lareira para ficar no mesmo nível de Harry. "Você está bem? Você precisa de ajuda?"

Remus se ajoelhou do lado de Sirius, observando os dois com interesse. Havia alguma coisa muito estranha nessa visita. Se Harry estivesse encrencado na escola, eles provavelmente já estariam sabendo, tanto pelos quadros, quanto por Minerva, ou mesmo por Snape. Ele podia não gostar do garoto, mas avisaria à Ordem se Harry estivesse em perigo; disso Remus tinha certeza. Entretanto, não houve sinal de nenhum deles...

"Não" Harry respondeu, confirmando as suspeitas de Remus, "Não é nada disso… Eu só queria conversar… sobre meu pai."

Remus olhou Sirius, percebeu o amigo olhar de soslaio para trás, e tentou manter a calma. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda era difícil falar sobre James, e sabia que era ainda pior para Sirius. Na verdade, os dois haviam sido como metades da mesma pessoa. Remus sabia que mesmo que ele e Peter tivessem conseguido se misturar, eles nunca haviam se infiltrado no laço que existia entre James e Sirius.

Foi a James que Sirius recorreu quando saiu da casa dos Black; foi para James que Sirius confidenciou suas suspeitas de um traidor entre os membros da Ordem durante a primeira guerra; e foi por James que Sirius havia feito tudo. Remus não tinha dúvidas que Sirius havia sugerido a idéia de se tornarem Animagus para impressionar _James,_ não Remus, e aquela terrível noite com Snape e a Casa dos Gritos tinha sido planejada pelas mesmas razões.

Ele olhou para a imagem de James na lareira e engoliu seco. James e Sirius – seus melhores amigos. Peter havia se voltado contra eles, mas não James e Sirius, não – eles sempre se preocuparam com Remus, sempre fizeram o que achavam que seria melhor para ele, sempre.

Enquanto a cabeça flutuante de Harry repetia para ele e Sirius a cena que ele tinha _vivenciado,_ há todos aqueles anos na beira do lago, no dia do OWL de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, Remus sentiu dificuldade de respirar – mas era mais como uma dificuldade de engolir do que como um soco no estômago.

_Eles sempre fizeram o que queriam, não o que você queria. _

Merda. Ele fechou os olhos.

_Severus._

OoO

Os pulmões de Remus eram preenchidos com uma nova gota de água a cada palavra que saia da boca de Harry. _E então – então eu acho que vi minha mãe, mas ela estava realmente brava com meu pai. _ A sensação se tornava cada vez pior, como se dedos molhados estivessem sufocando Remus. _Ele tinha cuecas encardidas, apenas – eu não sei. Mas você e meu pai estavam rindo dele, Sirius. _

Remus percebeu pelo canto do olho que Sirius estava franzindo a testa, e focava toda sua energia em observar o rosto de Harry nas chamas, o mais impassível que podia. Seria tão mais fácil fazer isso se ele conseguisse _respirar. _Ele precisava manter a compostura; isso era ridículo. Não podia deixar Harry e muito menos Sirius perceber o quão abalado realmente estava.

Uma Penseira. Snape havia se certificado que _aquela_ memória estava segura, bem longe da mente curiosa de Harry. Ele não conseguia culpar Snape por querer manter aquela memória em particular o mais longe possível de Harry.

_Eu não preciso da ajuda de uma maldita sangue-ruim como ela._

Merda. Vinte anos tentando cuidadosamente esquecer, e Harry tinha que aparecer e enfiar isso goela abaixo mais uma vez. Era estúpido – era tão inacreditavelmente _estúpido_ que, depois de todos esses anos, aquela memória ainda o fizesse ter vontade de vomitar. Por que se importava se Snape havia sido humilhado na frente de toda escola naquele dia? Tinha feito por merecer, depois do que ele chamou a Lily. _Antes,_ sua mente gritava com ele – aquilo havia acontecido _antes_ dele ter dito qualquer coisa sobre a Lily, e você sabe disso.

Remus ouvia a história de Harry com uma sensação estranha no estômago. Ele tentou evitar as memórias; tentava as empurrar de volta para algum lugar profundo e inacessível na sua mente, onde elas ficaram intocadas por vinte anos, em algum lugar onde ele nunca, nunca mais tivesse que vê-las de novo.

Tentou, mas agora era impossível. Ele tinha trinta e seis anos agora; não deveria ser refém de um erro de sua juventude. Ninguém na idade de Remus deveria sofrer a pressão da dor de eventos passados, ainda mais quando era tarde demais para mudá-los.

Ele rangeu os dentes e balançou a cabeça, desejando que a imagem de James simplesmente desaparecesse do fogo em sua frente.

_Ficar com caras é uma coisa Moony, e é um pouco doentio se você quiser saber a verdade, mas dane-se, contanto que você esteja se divertindo tudo bem, nós vamos deixar passar. Mas andar por aí com aquele vampiro ensebado nas nossas costas? Você realmente achou que nós não descobriríamos, não achou? _

O garoto parou de falar. Remus precisava dizer alguma coisa. Um dos dois precisava dizer alguma coisa, e Remus podia ver que Sirius estava longe, em um lugar onde se escondia quando não conseguia lidar com as memórias. Ele voltaria, mas não agora. Remus limpou a garganta e tentou acalmar seu coração acelerado. "Eu não gostaria que você julgasse seu pai pelo o que você viu lá, Harry," Ele começou. "Ele só tinha quinze anos."

"Eu tenho quinze anos!" Harry interrompeu.

Remus resistiu a urgência de dizer a Harry que ele estava certo, que seu pai era um completo idiota, e que naquele dia em especial, se pudesse revivê-lo, Remus não hesitaria em azará-lo, deixá-lo de cabeça para baixo, e jogá-lo na beira do lago.

Ele respirou fundo.

"Veja bem Harry," Sirius finalmente se manifestou tentando conciliar, voltando ao presente sacudindo a cabeça, da maneira que Padfoot fazia quando voltava da chuva. Remus o observou com cuidado, esperando ouvir como Sirius explicaria o que aconteceu naquele dia. "James e Snape se odiaram desde o momento em que um bateu o olho no outro, foi uma dessas coisas, você consegue entender isso, não consegue? Eu acredito que James era tudo que Snape queria ser – ele era popular, bom em quadribol – bom em quase tudo na verdade. E Snape era apenas uma figurinha difícil, metido até o nariz nas Artes das Trevas, e James – com todos os defeitos que você possa ter visto, Harry, – sempre odiou Artes das Trevas."

Remus ficou tenso, e se concentrou em não deixar seu queixo cair. '_Mentiroso'._ Ele encarou o lado da cabeça de Sirius, desafiando-o a repetir essas palavras – _querendo_ que ele olhasse para a lareira e dissesse ao filho de James _mais uma vez_ que eles estavam apenas lutando pelo lado do bem contra o mau naquele dia. '_Esse não foi o motivo porque aconteceu, e você sabe isso'._ Ao invés, ele pensou – Sirius realmente não sabia?

A menos que... ele _realmente acreditava nisso?_ Não tinha como. Sirius simplesmente não queria contar a Harry o que realmente aconteceu, o real motivo que fez ele e James escolherem Snape como alvo naquele dia, e Remus não podia dia dizer que discordava dessa decisão.

"Sim," Harry ia dizendo enquanto Remus voltava seu rosto. "mas ele atacou Snape sem nenhum motivo, apenas porque - bem, apenas porque você disse que estava entediado."

"Não tenho orgulho disso," Sirius apressou-se em dizer.

Remus olhou de lado para Sirius, então falou.

"Veja bem Harry," Remus começou a falar, lutando contra a raiva que começava a sentir, temendo aonde essa raiva iria levá-lo se ele desse voz a ela. Se Sirius podia jogar esse jogo, se podia inventar histórias para Harry e apaziguar tudo o que houve, então Remus também podia.

"O que você tem que entender é que seu pai e Sirius eram melhores na escola, não importa o que eles fizessem," ele disse casualmente, escondendo a ironia que ameaçava tomar conta do seu tom de voz. "Todo mundo achava eles super legais – se eles às vezes ficavam um pouco convencidos..."

"Às vezes nós dois nos tornávamos dois completos idiotas e arrogantes, você quis dizer," Sirius completou, e Remus não conseguiu evitar de sorrir. Essa foi a constatação do século.

Mas o sorriso se desfez assim que a história de Harry ia se formando na sua mente. A penseira de Snape era bastante rigorosa: OWLs. O lago. A luz do Sol. O livro de transfiguração.

_Se você está entediado, você pode me testar._

A árvore. Snape.

_Sangue-ruim._

Tudo isso voltava à sua memória como uma poderosa onda que não podia evitar. E ele estava tentando, oh Merlin, estava tentando evitar todas essas memórias mais que tudo na vida. Ter vivido aquilo tudo uma vez já havia sido ruim o suficiente. _Reviver aquilo tudo_ estava fora de cogitação. Mas ele não podia impedir, agora que já estava lá.

"Ele não parava de despentear o cabelo" Harry ainda estava falando. Remus riu quando Sirius fez o mesmo gesto, ainda tentado lutar com a nitidez das memórias. _Não. Eu não posso fazer isso. Não me faça relembrar._

"Eu tinha esquecido que ele costumava fazer isso," Sirius disse carinhosamente, sorrindo triste para Harry e Remus.

"Ele estava brincando com o pomo?" Remus perguntou de repente, um novo detalhe havia aparecido em sua memória.

"Estava," Harry confirmou. "Bom... Eu achei que ele era meio idiota!"

"Claro que ele era um pouco idiota!" Sirius respondeu. "Nós todos éramos idiotas! Bem – o Moony nem tanto." Ele olhou para Remus de maneira carinhosa, e Remus mordeu o lábio.

"Alguma vez eu te disse para parar de perturbar o Snape?" Ele perguntou, pontuando o nome. Era assim como costumava chamá-lo quando tinham dezesseis anos, quando usar o primeiro nome parecia intimidade demais, como um reconhecimento que as coisas que _faziam_ eram íntimas demais, como um lembrete de que eles não deveriam estar fazendo isso.

_Hey, Snape, _ele disse,_ nós estamos ficando ou algo do gênero? _

Agora, adultos, ironicamente, ele chamava aquele homem de _Severus_. Era o sobrenome que parecia íntimo demais agora, desde aquela noite na Floresta, quando eles tinham dezesseis anos - aquela noite na qual ele não tinha pensado em décadas.

Remus respirou fundo. "Alguma vez eu tive coragem de lhe dizer que eu pensava que você era completamente louco?" Ele perguntou a Sirius.

"Bem…" Sirius respondeu, "às vezes você fazia com que a gente sentisse bastante vergonha de nós mesmos... isso já era alguma coisa."

Remus balançou a cabeça, encarando o chão. '_Você nunca sentiu vergonha daquele dia,'_ ele queria dizer. '_Nunca.'_

"E," Harry pressionou, "ele ficava olhando para as garotas no lago, esperando que elas estivessem observando ele." Remus sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro dessa vez. Lily.

_Sangue Ruim. _

Então o sorriso desapareceu.

"Oh, bem, ele sempre fazia papel de bobo toda vez que Lily estava por perto," Sirius disse encolhendo os ombros. "Ele não conseguia parar de se exibir sempre que se aproximava dela."

"E por que ela casou com ele?" Harry perguntou. "Ela o odiava!"

Harry continuava falando. Harry queria falar sobre seus pais, e tudo que Remus conseguia pensar era naquele torço magro, uma longa cicatriz ao redor das costelas, e um pouco de pelos negros abaixo do umbigo, levando para...

"Não, claro que ela não o odiava," Sirius estava falando, e as memórias estavam cada vez mais nítidas na mente de Remus.

"Ela começou a sair com ele no sétimo ano," ele complementou.

"Uma vez que James tinha tomado um pouco de juízo," Sirius completou, e Remus rodou os olhos.

"E parou de azarar pessoas apenas por diversão_."_ Remus complementou.

"Até mesmo o Snape?" Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Remus sentiu a boca secar, as palmas de suas mãos ficaram úmidas e sua mente um pouco confusa. "Bem," ele respondeu, mais uma vez se prolongando no nome. _Aquele nome._ "Snape era um caso especial." Quase engasgou ao concluir isso, e teve que pensar em algo rápido para se recompor. "Eu quero dizer, ele nunca perdeu uma oportunidade para azarar James, então você não podia esperar que James ficasse parado esperando acontecer, não é?" Bom. Se Sirius podia falar besteiras como aquelas, Remus também poderia.

"E minha mãe estava bem com isso?"

_Eu não preciso de ajuda de uma maldita sangue-ruim. _

Remus respirou fundo.

"Ela não estava realmente a par do assunto, para ser sincero," Sirius respondeu. "Eu quero dizer, James não levava Snape com eles nos encontros ou o enfeitiçava na frente dela, não é?

Estava em suas mãos; ele não podia parar.

_Você me beijou._

As memórias vinham cada vez com mais força, o sufocando.

_E eu gostei._

Elas o apertavam como amarras em torno do seu corpo.

_Você não poderia ter gostado._

"Olha," Sirius estava falando com Harry, "Seu pai foi o melhor amigo que eu já tive, e ele era uma boa pessoa. Muitas pessoas são idiotas aos quinze anos. Ele cresceu."

'_Não, ele não cresceu'._ Mas sim, muitas pessoas são idiotas nessa idade.

_Eu acho que... Eu te amo._

Oh sim, muitas pessoas são verdadeiros bastardos nessa idade.

Tudo voltou com uma batida oca, como uma pilha de livros caindo de uma estante de carvalho, e Remus parou de tentar suprimir as memórias. Ele _sabia_ agora; via com tanta clareza tudo que tinha acontecido – não só naquele dia terrível, mas também tudo que se passou dois meses antes.

Ele sentou sobre seus calcanhares enquanto a visão de uma tela grande se formava no rosto de Harry em sua frente. A imagem preta e branca se tornou nítida e o lembrava do antigo projetor trouxa de sua avó. E começou, a fita rodando estabelecendo um ritmo. Os créditos subiam, e os atores tiravam seus chapéus e colocavam seus casacos mais próximos ao corpo, e a iluminação tremulou por um momento antes do nível de claridade se estabelecer. O real continuava a passar com a rotação do filme, e Remus bloqueou a visão de Harry e Sirius, a lareira, e os últimos vinte anos começaram a rodar.

Ele tinha dezesseis anos, e essa era a pior lembrança de sua vida.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **

1. Muita coisa dos diálogos desse capítulo foram tirado do livro Harry Potter e a ordem da Fênix (edição britânica), PP. 589-91 Algumas falas e pensamentos de Remus foram modificados e alterados. Mas a parte do diálogo do Harry ficou fiel ao que a Rowling escreveu. Claro que não há intenção de infringir nenhum copyright.

2. A Rowling disse que o aniversário do Remus é no dia dez de março, e o aniversário de Snape no dia nove de Janeiro, baseado nisso, para razões dessa fic, ambos tinham dezesseis anos na época do acidente em questão, o que ocorreu durante as semana dos exames dos OWLs que ocorrem em junho. Remus e Sirius ambos dizem em vários momentos que James tinha quinze anos.

_**Nota da tradução:**_

1 . Os diálogos desse capítulo foram tirados do Livro Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (edição brasileira) PP 541 – 543. Mas em algumas partes foi decidido manter a tradução livre da autora, porque nem tudo batia certinho com a versão brasileira.

2. A previsão de atualização da fic é de quinze em quinze dias, se ocorrerem atrasos nos perdoem e se aparecerem capítulos antes da hora aproveitem.


	2. Uma poção que deu errado

**Aviso:** Este capítulo contém algumas palavras de baixo calão. Lembremos que esta é uma memória, e que os protagonistas tinham dezesseis anos. Em cabeça de adolescente tem coisas inimagináveis.

**

* * *

Uma poção que deu errado.  
**

Tudo começou com uma poção – ou melhor dizendo, com uma poção que não saiu bem como o esperado. Era Abril, os deveres de casa preparatórios para o OWL estavam se acumulando cada vez mais, e Severus Snape fez uma poção errada pela primeira, e única, vez na sua vida.

Remus deveria ter desconfiado.

Eles eram parceiros nas aulas de poções – algum tipo de teoria furada a respeito de cooperação entre casas, para os exames do OWL. A Poção da Paz deles tinha ficado com uma coloração marrom-alaranjado doentia ao invés de um marrom-esverdeado, e o Professor Carleton os fez ficar depois da aula para arrumar isso. _ Eu estarei no meu escritório; sem brincadeira, certo?_

_Claro, professor, não vai ter diversão alguma_. Remus bufou ao lembrar. Ele estava na pia lavando o caldeirão. (_E sem mágica rapazes! Vocês vão fazer isso à moda antiga)_ Quando ele sentiu um corpo parado muito perto de si, logo atrás, um pouco para esquerda.

"Me diga por que você me odeia," a voz disse um pouco hesitante.

Remus olhou para cima. "Eu não te odeio."

Uma pausa. "Então me diga por que _eles_ me odeiam."

Ele voltou a esfregar o caldeirão. "Eu não sei, Snape. Eles apenas odeiam. Não ligue para isso, tudo bem?" Por que ele estava tão perto? Remus franziu a testa e jogou água no caldeirão.

"Mas... você… não me odeia," Snape disse devagar, e Remus virou o rosto novamente para ele.

"Não."

"Por que não?"

Remus deu com os ombros. "Você é bom em poções. Exceto por hoje, é por isso." Ele girou os olhos e voltou a esfregar. "Você vai ficar parado aí pra sempre, ou vai me ajudar?"

"Vou ficar parado aqui"

Remus respirou fundo e olhou mais uma vez para ele, já sem paciência. "Então, é esse o motivo pelo qual eu não gosto de você."

"Mas você acabou de dizer."

"Disse o que?"

"Que gostava de mim."

"Snape, pelo amor de Deus. Eu não disse que gostava de você – disse que não te_ odiava_. Há uma grande diferença, certo? Agora lave esse maldito pilão." Ele continuou a trabalhar, retirando um pouco da sujeira laranja escura já seca do caldeirão, enquanto Snape se ajeitava ao seu lado, deslizando o pilão em sua mão. Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos até Remus olhar mais uma vez para o rapaz, seus olhos alargando-se.

O conceito de Snape de _lavar_ um pilão parecia consistir em... em... O que diabos ele estava fazendo? Acariciando? Ensaboando e - e – sentindo algum tipo de prazer? Remus o observava mesmerizado, então sentiu dificuldade em engolir, por alguma razão que ele não conhecia, enquanto Snape segurava aquela coisa com as duas mãos, esfregando o sabão e deslizando suas palmas para cima e para baixo por todo o comprimento.

"O que você está – fazendo?" Ele conseguiu falar, sua voz saiu fraca como um sussurro.

"Nada."

"Eu acredito que está bem limpo, certo?" Remus respondeu com raiva, enxaguando o caldeirão e o colocando de volta no queimador, quando percebeu que ainda tinha uma mancha laranja na alça.

"Apenas – oh, merda, isso ainda está sujo. Que diabos você _colocou_ aqui Snape? Ótima hora para foder com a poção, sabia? Eu tenho uma pilha de dever de casa para fazer hoje à noite." Ele levantou os olhos para ver a insinuação de sorriso peculiar à boca de Snape, e tudo se encaixou.

A força daquilo o atingiu como um galho do Salgueiro no estômago, e para seu horror, o sangue desceu para seu pau e ele se sentiu crescer e enrijecer. Não que _isso _fosse uma surpresa; naqueles dias ele ficava duro pensando no purê de batatas no almoço. Mas... _Snape? _"Você-" Ele agarrou a túnica de Snape antes que pudesse pensar. "O que você fez?"

"Eu –" Snape hesitou e o olhou de maneira desafiadora. "Você sabe o que os Sonserinos dizem sobre você?" ele perguntou, e Remus soltou as vestes de Snape enquanto sentia seu estômago cair no chão.

_Eles não podem saber, eles não poderiam, isto seria impossível. Fique calmo._ "Os Sonserinos não têm nada melhor pra fazer do que falar de mim?" ele murmurou, encarando o chão.

"Eles dizem – " Snape parou por um instante. "Eles dizem que você não gosta de garotas."

Os olhos de Remus quase saltaram das órbitas. "O quê?" Ele não estava esperando por isso, especialmente porque nem ele sabia do que gostava… Além, talvez, das mãos de Snape naquele pilão.

"Eles dizem que você falta tantas aulas porque te mandam à ala hospitalar e recebe choques elétricos, para que você goste de garotas."

"Que eu – elétrico – o quê?" Remus começou a rir apesar de tudo. Sobre o que diabos o Snape estava falando? "Snape, de quê você está falando?"

Snape parecia um pouco menos seguro de si por conta da risada. "Eu- Eu só quero saber se é verdade," ele disse em um tom baixo, encarando o pilão em suas mãos.

"Não, não é verdade. Eu apenas- fico doente com bastante freqüência." Ele deu de ombros, mas sua coluna ficou tensa ao pensar em alguma outra sondagem sobre seu paradeiro uma vez por mês.

"Não é verdade?'

"Não. E de qualquer maneira, nós somos bruxos. Por que eles iram usar eletrochoques?"

"Porque você é parte trouxa."

Remus sobressaltou-se. "Não é por isso! Apenas – Ok. Então o quê? Eletrochoques." Ele balançou a cabeça sem acreditar. "Honestamente."

"Então não é verdade." Snape pressionou.

"Claro que não! Snape, você está agindo estranho. O que diabos você fez com a nossa poção, seu idiota?"

"Então, você gosta de garotas?"

"O quê? Não, eu não sei, quem se importa? O que você fez com a poção?"

"Eu só... queria te perguntar isso," Snape murmurou, derrubando o pilão na pia e virando de costas.

"Não!" Remus disse num tom irritado, agarrando a túnica dele novamente e virando o outro rapaz para encará-lo. "Você fez com que eu ficasse em detenção essa noite, então você vai me dizer o motivo."

Mas Snape não respondeu. Apenas olhou Remus nos olhos por alguns instantes, então, antes que Remus pudesse protestar, ele se aproximou e o beijou.

Beijou-o… Beijando-o. Beijo… Snape… Sala de poções… poção... Beijo… Merda, merda, merda.

Se alguém tivesse perguntado em algum momento se ele tinha considerado a idéia de beijar Severus Snape, ele teria rido na cara dessa pessoa; mas se alguém tivesse perguntado logo depois, teria dito que não pensaria em nunca mais fazer qualquer outra coisa. Era esse seu primeiro beijo? Sim. Não.

Ele não conseguia lembrar. Se já tinha sido beijado antes, com certeza não foi nada parecido com isso, e não era porque Snape era algum tipo de especialista – claro que não. Ele tinha dezesseis anos. Mas Merlin, Remus nunca tinha reagido a um beijo daquela forma, nunca sentiu seus dedos tremerem daquela maneira, nunca havia amaldiçoado aquelas vestimentas pesadas por impedirem maior contato.

Ele não pretendia beijar de volta, mas beijou. Não pretendia suspirar, abrindo seus lábios e permitindo a língua de Snape entre eles, mas deixou. Não queria se atirar nos braços de Snape como uma garotinha, seduzida por um maldito Casanova, mas ele fez.

Passos começaram a ser ouvidos no corredor e Snape se afastou dele, seu rosto muito corado, e seus olhos ilegíveis.

"Como estão as coisas por aqui rapazes?"

"Muito… bem, professor," Remus atestou, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ele se endireitou e levou as costas da mão à boca.

Snape parecia doente. "Eu não – com licença, professor. Eu não me sinto muito bem." Ele correu para fora da sala antes mesmo que o professor pudesse impedir, e Remus o observou sem entender nada.

"Bem, Eu vou terminar a poção professor." Ele se ofereceu e voltou-se para o caldeirão mexendo furiosamente. Quando ficou mais uma vez só, apoiou as mãos no metal quente e fechou os olhos, seus lábios ainda inchados e a sensação na sua mente de que era assim que deveriam ser os eletrochoques.

oo0oo

Ele poderia ter deixado isso pra lá, se não fosse pela maldita aula de poções. Snape era como uma figura decorativa durante a aula do dia seguinte, cortando e moendo metodicamente em silêncio. Remus tinha certeza que o resto da turma estava ocupada com suas próprias poções, conversando entre si, antes de se aproximar um pouco de Snape "Hoje depois do jantar, na orla norte da Floresta – não há nada daquele lado que morda."

Snape parou por um instante e o encarou sério, suas mãos paradas, então ele contraiu os lábios formando uma fina linha, e voltou a cortar.

"O que você quer?" A voz chamou de maneira suave através da escuridão da noite, na orla da Floresta proibida, e Remus puxou sua capa para ficar ainda mais próxima do seu corpo.

"Eu não sei. O que _você _quer?

"Eu cometi um erro ontem. Me desculpe."

_Ah não, ele não sairia com essa, _Remus pensou. E agarrou o braço de Snape quando o rapaz se virou para ir embora. "Eu não acho, que você cometeu." Ele murmurou enquanto sua mão deslizava para baixo para encontrar a de Severus, e entrelaçou seus dedos juntos. Ele não fazia a menor idéia do que estava fazendo, ou por que estava fazendo, mas não conseguiria se impedir mesmo se quisesse.

Aproximou-se do ouvido de Snape. "Você pode fazer aquilo de novo?"

O coração de Snape estava disparado; e Remus podia sentir. "O quê?" ele gaguejou, e Remus não pode evitar de sorrir.

Desta vez, ele iniciou o beijo, molhado e faminto, uma mão apertando a de Snape, a outra alojada no peito do rapaz. Empurrou Severus para trás em uma árvore antes de saber o que estava fazendo, seus corpos juntos, mas Snape empurrou-o para longe, ofegando.

"Não – O quê? … não."

Remus estava intrigado. Snape tinha começado isso tudo, e Snape iria terminar isso. "O quê? Você começou."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não deveria. Eu disse que sentia muito, agora me deixe em paz!"

"O quê?" Ele respirou fundo. "Do que você tem medo?" Ele sussurrou, se perguntando a mesma coisa.

"Olhe, você tem toda a munição que precisa agora," Snape aumentou o tom de voz. "Vá dizer ao seus amigos sobre o viadinho da Sonserina que eles tanto odeiam. Eu não me importo."

"Snape- o que- Eu não vou- " Remus franziu o cenho. "Eu não vou contar nada, não é assunto deles."

Snape o encarou por alguns instantes. "Então o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Remus se aproximou um pouco. "Hum. Você me beijou."

"Eu te _disse_, eu não deveria ter- "

"_E," _Remus o interrompeu, antes de abaixar o tom de voz, "Eu gostei."

Snape ficou em silêncio por um longo período. "Você… não gostou. Você não poderia ter gostado."

Em resposta, Remus se aproximou mais uma vez, e roçou um beijo nos lábios de Snape. "Por que não?" Ele disse quando se afastou um pouco.

"Você não é-" Snape resmungou e desviou o olhar.

"O quê?"

"Gay," ele sussurrou.

Eles se encararam. Remus não sabia o que dizer. Os beijos tinham feito ele se sentir... bem, ele não conseguia explicar, mas não era nada do que já havia sentido antes, nem nada que pensou em sentir antes. Snape, pelo contrário, tinha claramente passado um bom tempo pensando a respeito disto, analisando e... sentindo culpa disto.

"Eu não sei o que sou," ele finalmente admitiu. "Mas, você ferrou a nossa poção." E ele pôde ver um pequeno sorriso surgir nos lábios de Snape. "E você me beijou." Agora Snape começava a corar. "E eu gostei." Snape meneou a cabeça, e Remus soltou um profundo suspiro. "Então que tal você calar essa maldita boca e apenas… me beijar."

Depois disso, Snape caminhou na direção dele, suas mãos puxando suas vestes, e eles se encostaram em uma árvore, respirações ofegantes ecoando pela Floresta enquanto mãos e lábios curiosos, exploravam os corpos cheio de hormônios dos adolescentes.

Remus estaria condenado se conseguisse tirar a imagem daquele maldito _pilão_ de sua mente, enquanto alcançava experimentalmente as vestes de Severus, ansiando por mais contato. Logo descobriu que se gostava de beijar Snape, gostava ainda mais de tocá-lo, e não havia experiência mais incrível que ouvir os gemidos abafados de Snape, sua testa no ombro de Remus, cada músculo do seu corpo tremendo de prazer.

Essa foi a última vez que conversaram sobre isso durante um bom tempo. Eles continuaram se encontrando, e beijando, e beijando, sem parar para pensar se isso os fazia ou não gays, ou o que Sirius e James fariam se descobrissem o que estava acontecendo, ou mesmo o que fariam se o tesão acabasse.

oo0oo

Estava viciado, essa era a única explicação. Não havia nenhum problema em ficar angustiado por beijar um rapaz, tocar um rapaz, ficar excitado por causa de um rapaz, porque Snape realmente não se encaixava nessas categorias. Snape era apenas... _Snape_, e no instante que Remus considerou terminar qualquer coisa que eles tivessem, sentiu um gancho no estômago e uma sensação de falta de ar nos pulmões.

Ele não queria estar com garotas ou garotos, queria estar com _Snape_, e sabia que isso não tinha o menor sentido, mas simplesmente não se importava. Ele não conseguia o que queria com muita freqüência na sua vida, e decidiu que iria ter isso.

"Mais um encontro essa noite?" Lily perguntou maliciosamente uma noite após o jantar, enquanto ele arrumava seu livro de feitiços na biblioteca, observando o relógio.

"O quê? Claro que não."

"Relaxa Remus," ela respondeu com um sorriso, enquanto abaixava sua pena. "Eu não sou idiota você sabe. Toda noite você vem aqui por meia hora, então decide que está _cansado demais_ para continuar estudando." Ela deu risadinha. "Não é muito difícil de imaginar o motivo."

Ele suspirou, olhando-a cautelosamente por um momento. "Não espalhe, ok?"

Ela franziu o cenho. "E para quem eu contaria?"

"James," ele respondeu erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela acenou com a mão. "Como se eu não tivesse nada melhor para fazer do que falar com _ele_. Mas se você não quer que ele saiba, é porque deve ser alguém realmente ruim, não é?"

Franziu o cenho, então considerou. Lily era como a irmã que nunca teve. Não demorou muito para ela adivinhar o que estava acontecendo, e ele estava tão desesperado para contar para alguém que nem negou quando ela sugeriu que ele estava correndo para se encontrar com alguém.

As falsas horas de estudo deles continuaram, e em retorno do silêncio dela a respeito de Snape, Remus a ouvia resmungar o quanto James era um completo idiota, e de como ela não sairia com ele nem se James fosse o último homem na face da terra. Era bom ter alguém com quem falar, mesmo que ele mantivesse a maior parte dos detalhes para si mesmo.

Os Sonserinos poderiam se foder com a terapia de eletrochoque; podiam falar o que quisessem. Ele tinha James e Sirius para ficar ao seu lado se alguém resolvesse o chamar de bicha; contanto que eles nunca descobrissem o que estava fazendo, poderia agüentar qualquer rumor. E Lily não iria dizer nada – e, muitas pessoas acreditavam que _eles_ estavam namorando, por causa da quantidade de tempo que passavam juntos estudando.

Tudo ficaria bem. Tudo ia ficar bem, contanto que ele não pensasse muito sobre o assunto, e contanto que ele não perdesse a cabeça por conta disso. Famosas últimas palavras.

oo0oo

Ainda respirando com dificuldade, mas claramente lutando para se controlar, Snape encostou-se na parede empoeirada da sala vazia que os dois usavam freqüentemente nos seus encontros secretos, e fechou os olhos.

Remus arrumou suas calças rapidamente e sentou por um momento observando o outro rapaz, fascinado. Já havia passado três semanas desde a detenção em poções, e a cabeça de Remus ainda estava tonta por causa disso tudo. Snape desmoronava tão facilmente, tão rápido, não importava o que Remus fizesse.

Às vezes não tinha certeza se estava fazendo certo – ele tocava Snape, guiado apenas pela forma que gostava de tocar a si mesmo. Sempre esperava que também fosse suficientemente bom para Snape, mas nunca tinha certeza.

Bem, ele nunca tinha certeza, isto é, até Snape gozar com força na sua mão dois minutos depois. Então tinha certeza que estava fazendo tudo certo.

"Tudo certo?" ele ousou perguntar agora, ainda observando a expressão fechada de Snape. Seu cabelo bagunçado caindo pelas laterais do rosto, destacando suas bochechas ruborizadas contra a pele pálida. Remus aproveitou para estudá-lo enquanto seus olhos permaneciam fechados.

Não, Snape definitivamente não era o rapaz mais bonito de Hogwarts, e isso era uma certeza. Ele provavelmente não entraria entre os vinte rapazes mais bonitos da escola, nem no top cem.

Remus o encarou mais um pouco. Aquele nariz deveria ter sido matriculado separadamente, sério, por causa de todo o espaço que tomava. Uma vez Remus imaginou ter o nariz de Snape como parceiro de poções ao invés do próprio Snape, e teve que morder o lábio para evitar rir alto. Mesmo assim achava que o maldito nariz ainda encontraria um jeito de fazer com que ele se sentisse inferior e dar as instruções durante o preparo das poções.

"Sim," Snape respondeu devagar, desmanchando a memória Remus enquanto ele abria os olhos. "Apenas..." Ele engoliu.

Remus sorriu. Não, Snape não era muito atraente, e muito menos a pessoa mais simpática na maioria das vezes, mas ele sabia o que queria e corria atrás disso, e de mais nada, Remus admirava isso nele. _H__avia_ mais uma coisa, claro – tinha a maneira que aquele sorriso tímido aparecia, talvez uma vez ao mês se muito, mas normalmente em resposta a alguma coisa que Remus tivesse dito; havia aquela coragem teimosa, de _continuar_ fazendo alguma coisa até que desse certo; e havia o orgulho. Ele sabia que era magro, que seu nariz era grande demais, e muitas pessoas não gostavam dele. Mas Snape nunca iria deixar alguém o julgar por essas coisas. E se o julgassem? Orgulho. Snape se afastaria deles e nunca pensaria nisso outra vez, isso Remus sabia muito bem agora.

Não, ele não era perfeito, muito menos Remus, e quanto mais tempo passavam juntos, mais Remus percebia que não queria passar seu tempo com mais ninguém. Suas imperfeições mútuas faziam com que eles ficassem bem juntos, especialmente desde que ele passava grande parte do seu tempo com dois garotos que eram_ perfeitos_, até onde ele podia dizer. Às vezes era complicado de acompanhar, e quando estava com Snape não precisava tentar se perfeito.

Snape estava o observando agora, tão intensamente quanto ele estivera observando Snape. Será que Snape estava apontando os defeitos _dele_, Remus imaginou – notando a cicatriz estranha abaixo da bochecha direita, a maneira que o cabelo caia por sua testa? Ele nunca iria saber.

"O que você está pensando?" Snape perguntou, e Remus sorriu.

"Essa é uma pergunta capciosa Snape," ele disse em um tom malicioso. "E se você não gostar da resposta?

"E que tipo de resposta eu não gostaria?" Snape maneou a cabeça para o lado.

"Eu não sei. Quadribol. Anotações de Feitiços. Os pés do Hagrid. Alguma coisa do gênero."

E ali estava ele: aquele pequeno sorriso. Remus prendeu a respiração.

"Você está certo," Snape concordou, "Eu não gostaria de nenhuma dessas respostas."

"Vê?"

"Hum.." Snape permaneceu quieto por mais alguns instantes antes de se levantar do chão. "Amanhã?" Ele perguntou, enquanto arruma suas vestes sem olhar para Remus.

Remus concordou com a cabeça, perdido no momento e já antecipando o amanhã, absorvendo a forma que as palavras deslizavam da língua de Snape como uma promessa, mas então ele se lembrou, e o sonho se desfez. "Oh", ele começou. "Amanhã eu não posso, desculpe."

Snape o observou por um momento, seu rosto ilegível, então ele deu com os ombros. "Tudo bem." Ele abaixou a cabeça, e começou a desamassar suas roupas, mas Remus o viu fechar a cara.

"Não é que- Eu quero," sua voz começou a falhar, " é só que..."

"Você não precisa inventar desculpas. Eu não me importo."

"Não, você não entende- olha, minha mãe, ela está doente. Eu tenho que ir pra- casa por alguns dias." Remus respirou fundo. Merda.

"Ela está morrendo?" Snape perguntou num tom seco.

"O que? Não! Eu quero dizer, nós não sabemos. Talvez."

"Você está indo para casa no meio da semana, um pouco antes dos OWLs, por _alguns dias?_ É melhor que ela esteja morrendo."

Remus abaixou a cabeça. "Olha, é que eu não consigo explicar, mas é assim que as coisa são, certo? Eu te vejo na aula de poções na sexta feira."

Snape concordou, seu olhar analisando sistematicamente Remus. Quando Snape se virou para a porta, Remus impulsivamente agarrou a manga de suas veste o puxou para encará-lo.

'_Apenas entenda por favor.'_ Ele queria implorar. _'Somente não me pergunte sobre isso.'_ Mas ele não disse nada. Apenas se aproximou e beijou o outro rapaz, surpreso pelo gosto daqueles lábios antes de se lembrar o que era. Estava sentido seu _próprio _gosto, ele ofegou e separou os lábios, o beijo ficou molhado, e mais intenso. O beijo deveria transmitir todos os tipos de coisas para Snape, coisas que não podia dizer com palavras, mas Remus não tinha certeza se tinha conseguido transmitir qualquer outra coisa a não ser uma grande quantidade de saliva, misturada com o gosto de sêmen, e possivelmente um pouco de batata do jantar.

Snape permitiu o beijo por alguns segundos antes de se afastar, limpando sua boca com as costas da mão e encarando Remus. Sem dizer mais nada, virou-se e abriu a porta com cuidado, observou o corredor vazio, então saiu da sala.

oo0oo

Três noites depois, ainda ferido e machucado, Remus encontrou com Snape novamente na sua sala secreta.

"Você está de volta," Snape comentou, com sua expressão costumeiramente neutra e firme.

"Sim."

"Você parece estar horrível."

Remus fez uma careta. "Obrigado."

Snape se aproximou, seus olhos bem estreitos, e Remus quase pode ver aquele irritante e inquisitivo trabalho no seu cérebro. Ele levou uma mão até a bochecha de Remus, mas parou na metade do caminho, deixando-a pender do seu lado.

"O que você está fazendo?" Remus perguntou irritado. "Nós vamos ficar ou não?"

"De onde essas cicatrizes vieram?"

Merda. Remus sobresaltou-se. "O quê? Nada. Eu caí de uma árvore quando era criança, é isso"

"De cara?"

"Sim, foi um galho. Afiado."

"Ainda está vermelha."

"Olha, você quer que a gente comece a se pegar ou não? Se meu rosto não é bom o suficiente para você, eu encontro outra pessoa." Remus cruzou os braços na altura do peito e tentou manter a compostura. Por que Snape tinha que perguntar sobre isso? Merda, Merda. Ele estava ficando sem desculpas.

"Ninguém mais vai querer ficar com você," Snape respondeu seco, e Remus sentiu como se não pudesse argumentar, apesar do insulto. "Você disse que estaria em casa com sua mãe," ele acrescentou depois de uma pausa.

"Sim, e daí?"

Snape o estudou por mais um breve momento. "Certo então." Ele se aproximou, ainda inspecionando o rosto de Remus, antes de se aproximar e beijá-lo.

Remus respondeu devagar, hesitante, ainda chateado pelas perguntas, e logo Snape quebrou o beijo e o encarou.

"O que? Está tudo bem, aqui..." Para surpresa de Remus, Snape se afastou e desabotoou suas veste, deixando-as cair no chão, então fez o mesmo com sua camisa. Ela abriu assim e o último botão foi tirado da casa, e Snape parou desconfortável na frente dele, semi nu. Remus mordeu os lábios, encarando. "Você também." Snape acrescentou.

"O quê?"

"Tire a sua camisa."

"Tirar, por quê?" Remus pensou em todas as cicatrizes que marcavam seu torço e estremeceu. As cicatrizes nas suas bochechas não eram nada em comparação às que traçavam o resto do seu corpo, especialmente hoje, quanto ainda estavam novas e irritadas, e ele não queria que Snape as visse. Havia sido tão cuidadoso sobre isso até agora. "Eu não quero," ele murmurou.

Snape não respondeu, mas esticou dois dedos até alcançar o tecido no peito de Remus. Começou a desabotoar, e Remus estava tão surpreso que não conseguiu protestar até que Snape tivesse quase terminado.

"Espere. Eu disse- eu não quero."

"Está quase terminado."

"Não está! Você…" Ele olhou para baixo e franziu o cenho, puxando sua blusa para perto mais uma vez. "Por que você é tão idiota?"

Snape ficou novamente em silêncio, ignorando os protestos de Remus, permitindo que seus dedos parassem contra o buraco na garganta de Remus, então abaixo, até que Remus fosse persuadido a abaixar seus braços e permitir que os dedos se movessem pelo seu peito.

E tudo que ele fazia era encarar o chão. Talvez Snape não notasse. A respiração de Remus se acelerava a cada toque, e ele se surpreendeu em considerar os dedos de Snape tão leves e maravilhosos contra sua pele.

Ele fechou os olhos e passou a apenas aproveitar o momento, quando percebeu que Snape estava traçando as linhas das cicatrizes ao redor do seu torso. Ficou tenso, mas Snape colocou a palma da mão no seu peito e inclinou-se para beijá-lo mais uma vez, e Remus esqueceu de qualquer objeção.

Quando se afastou, Snape o puxou de volta e sussurrou tão suavemente no ouvido de Remus, que ele quase não conseguiu ouvir. "Está tudo bem, eu – eu também as tenho." Ele se afastou um pouco e deslizou sua camisa pelos ombros, parando com uma hesitação tímida enquanto ela deslizava para o chão perto de seus pés. Sua respiração era pesada, seus olhos fixos nos dele, e Remus não podia imaginar o que Snape tinha para ficar tão nervoso, quando era ele, _Remus_, quem tinha cicatrizes horrendas por todo o corpo.

Mas os olhos de Remus se arregalaram e seu queixo caiu quando Snape se virou lentamente, revelando uma longa marca de cicatriz que circundava suas costelas, das suas costas até seu mamilo. Era de um roxo forte, fina e profunda. E muito pior do que qualquer coisa que marcasse o corpo de Remus. Snape se virou mais uma vez para encarar Remus, e apontou para uma marca feia e profunda logo abaixo do seu umbigo.

Remus ofegou, sem certeza do que pensar. "Você..."

Snape apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Mas..."

"Caí de uma árvore quando era criança," Snape murmurou, seus olhos ainda fixos nos de Remus.

Remus o encarou, e Snape engoliu seco.

"Isto foi… um chicote," ele disse devagar, sua voz distante, enquanto apontava para a primeira cicatriz, a mais comprida que parecia fazer um círculo em volta de metade de seu corpo. Remus fechou a boca, seus olhos fixos na cicatriz. Do que Snape estava falando?

"E esta?" Ele perguntou incerto, enquanto abaixava sua mão do peito de Snape e parando na cicatriz abaixo do umbigo.

"Faca" Snape respondeu, na mesma misteriosa e assombrada voz, e o coração de Remus parou por um instante. Ele ainda não tinha muita certeza do que eles estavam falando, mas ele sabia que era melhor não perguntar a Snape, não com a sua voz soando dessa forma.

"Faca," Ele repetiu concordando com a cabeça. _Faca?_ O quê? "Isto é- coisa de trouxas." Atestou.

"Sim," Snape concordou. "Bem puro sangue, não é? Ele gosta de coisas de trouxas."

"Ele... sim. Nada de azarações."

Snape balançou a cabeça. "Ele não gosta de azarações." Ele replicou. "Muito... impessoais." Snape mais uma vez engoliu seco. "Aparentemente há algumas coisas que mágica não consegue fazer direito." Ele tentou sorrir e falhou, então tocou Remus mais uma vez. "Esta parece como uma Azaração Ferreteante¹," ele disse enquanto traçava o lugar onde o externo do lobisomem rompia todo mês.

Remus assentiu antes que pudesse pensar no que ele estava fazendo. "Sim. Azaração Ferreteante."

"O olhar de Snape continuava a beber o corpo de Remus como se ele fosse um poço que tinha encontrado no meio do deserto, seus longos dedos subindo e descendo pelo peito de Remus. "O que você fez?" ele finalmente perguntou, com voz tímida, sua mão descansando nas costelas de Remus.

"Apenas… nada," Ele confessou, não muito certo de que tipo de resposta deveria dar, mas Snape parecia satisfeito com essa, porque concordou com a cabeça, então ele afastou as mãos e se encostou contra a parede.

"Eu também não," ele disse olhando para o teto. "Quero dizer, uma vez eu derrubei uma garrafa de leite, e espalhou no pergaminho que ele tinha deixado no balcão. Ele ficou realmente furioso por causa disso." Snape respirou profundamente. "Mas normalmente não é nada. Ele não precisa de uma razão."

Então tudo atingiu Remus como uma enorme onda, e ele achou que fosse vomitar. Virou o rosto por um instante e fechou bem os olhos, tentando bloquear a dor e a raiva que cresciam dentro dele. Snape era... Alguém que foi abusado... E ele pensou que Remus também fosse... Sua respiração ficou ofegante, e teve certeza que de repente entendia tudo que precisava entender a respeito de Snape, e tudo que queria era ficar próximo dele o máximo possível e nunca mais soltá-lo.

"Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso." Remus disse, enquanto se aproximava do outro rapaz e colocava as mãos nos seus ombros nus.

Snape ficou tenso. "Me desculpe," ele murmurou.

"Está tudo bem, é que- você sabe."

"Sim."

Remus deixou suas mãos descerem pelo peito nu de Snape, e começou a fazer desenhos nele com as pontas dos dedos. Snape fechou os olhos e suspirou, escorando-se na parede, e Remus achou que quase viu um sorriso. Inclinou-se e beijou Snape de uma maneira mais gentil do que costumava fazer, apenas um pequeno beijo, um leve sussurro de beijo, um beijo de amizade, compreensão e solidariedade, porque as vidas dos dois eram assombradas por sombras que ninguém mais sabia.

Remus se sentiu muito culpado por ludibriar Snape a respeito da natureza das sombras da sua vida, mas também gostou bastante da idéia de que ele o compreendesse – no geral pelo menos, não nas especificidades – e que Snape compreendesse a dor, as cicatrizes e o segredo mais plenamente que James, ou Sirius, ou Peter poderiam um dia entender.

Ele se afastou daquele beijo leve para ver os olhos de Snape ainda fechados, seus cílios negros contrastando contra seu rosto pálido, seus lábios levemente entreabertos, e o coração de Remus quase parou de bater.

Snape abriu seus olhos mais uma vez e o encarou por um longo momento, os dedos de Remus ainda traçando figuras no seu peito. Merlin, Snape era sempre tão sério, sempre analisando as coisas com aqueles olhos negros, como se ao observar tudo por muito tempo, e com tanta intensidade, pudesse dar-lhe todas as respostas que queria da vida. Remus adorava quando ele o olhava daquela forma. Fazia com que tomasse consciência e se sentisse desconfortável ao mesmo tempo, mas também o aquecia e tranquilizava, de certa forma, saber que alguém queria olhar para ele daquele jeito, com tamanha reverência.

Beijou Snape mais uma vez, então moveu seu nariz para o outro lado e o beijou novamente, então de novo – beijos curtos, mordidas que tiram a respiração e fazem a palma da sua mão suar. Finalmente empurrou seu peito contra o de Snape, seus quadris tentando se encaixar, empurrando ambos contra a parede, e o beijou com um desejo feroz.

Snape respondeu, mais intensamente do que nunca, movendo-se para trazer Remus ainda para mais perto. Quando os dois atingiram o ápice, num silêncio trêmulo, nenhum dos dois parou de beijar, ou de pressionar o corpo contra o do outro. Remus teve uma inexplicável sensação de que pele de Severus contra a sua era a única coisa que fazia sentido em sua vida, e ele não queria soltá-lo nunca.

oo0oo

"Pó de chifre de bicórnio, Lupin, os testículos de rato ainda não!"

"Ok! Relaxa, eu entendi."

"Como você conseguiu passar em poções antes disso de qualquer maneira?"

"Cala a boca! Eu sou bom o suficiente quando você não está gritando comigo. Além disso, qual é o problema quando as coisas não dão certo?"

"Oh, deixe-me ver… detenção talvez?"

"Certo. Então eu repito: qual o problema de dar errado?"

Snape abriu a boca para responder, então parou, voltou a fechá-la e olhou de canto de olho para Remus. Pequenas manchas vermelhas apareceram nas suas bochechas. "E… nada, acredito."

Remus sorriu e se aproximou, deixando seu cotovelo esquerdo encostar no direito de Snape, enquanto os dois se inclinavam sobre seus caldeirões. "Foi o que eu pensei," ele sussurrou, e sentiu o braço de Snape pressionar o seu.

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns momentos, e Remus encarava a fumaça azulada que saía de sua poção, aproveitando a sensação do corpo de Snape junto ao seu – aqui no meio da sala de aula, onde parecia ser tão imprudente estar assim tão próximo um do outro, como se qualquer pessoa que olhasse saberia no mesmo instante o que eles estiveram fazendo na noite passada naquela velha sala de aula, como se enquanto ele continuava a mexer aquela poção e Snape cortava raiz de gengibre, revelassem todos os segredos a respeito da bagunça que ele fica no segundo que os lábios de Snape tomavam sua garganta e os dedos dele seguravam seu membro.

_Oh Merlin. Pense em outra coisa._

"Tudo bem?" Snape o encarou com uma expressão meio divertida, meio aterrorizada.

"Sim." Ele se afastou do outro rapaz e correu uma mão por seu rosto. "Só não fique tão perto."

Snape o encarou. "Você começou!" ele sibilou, o mais baixo que pode.

"Eu sei, mas você está me distraindo." Remus se voltou para a bancada e para a faca.

"Bem, não é minha culpa. Se você prestasse atenção e parasse..."

"Eu tomaria cuidado com o que fala, _Snivellus_," uma voz ameaçadora vindo de trás os interrompeu.

"Remus não é bom o suficiente para ser seu parceiro Sniv?" Outra voz. "Com certeza podemos encontrar outra pessoa, se você preferir – o James aqui é bem bom em poções, para ser sincero."

Remus sentiu o estômago se revirar, enquanto encarava a bancada. Ele viu pelo canto do olho que Snape estava completamente parado, inteiramente tenso, seus olhos fixos no caldeirão na sua frente.

"É verdade," James concordou. "Talvez eu devesse ser seu parceiro, Sniv, você gostaria disso? Dê a Remus um dia de folga." Ele se aproximou até ficar bem atrás de Snape. "Eu derrubaria essa lama toda sobre seu cabelo oleoso," ele provocou. "Ninguém iria notar a diferença."

Snape finalmente se virou, seus olhos estavam brilhando. "É melhor você cair fora daqui, Potter, ou você vai conseguir que seu querido _Lupin_ fique de detenção quando nós não terminarmos nossa poção a tempo."

Remus continuou a olhar fixamente para sua bancada, seu coração disparado, ele franziu as sobrancelhas quando ouviu a maneira como Snape havia cuspido o seu nome. _Faça alguma coisa,_ uma voz em sua mente gritou.

Mas ele não fez.

"Isto é uma ameaça?" Sirius cochichava de maneira furiosa agora, dando uma rápida olhada na sala para ter certeza que o professor Carleton ainda estava ocupado em checar a poção dos outros alunos, antes de tomar a frente de James e empurrar Snape de volta no balcão.

Remus finalmente se forçou a olhar para cima, encontrando o olhar do Snape e se demorando um pouco. Ele queria se virar e mandar James e Sirius de volta para o seu trabalho, mas Peter interveio antes que tivesse a chance. _Peter?_ Sim, Peter.

"Hey!" Ele chamou de duas mesas mais longe, onde estava fazendo par com uma Sonserina de cabelo preto. Sua voz era baixa mas tensa, e eles olharam para ele. "Sou eu que preciso de ajuda aqui, certo? Olha com quem estou preso." A garota o olhou com desdém quando ele balançou a cabeça indicando ela, mas James sorriu e começou e caminhar na direção dele.

Sirius parou e empurrou Snape mais uma vez contra o balcão antes de se afastar de novo, como se já tivesse esquecido todo incidente.

"Dois de nós presos com malditos S_onserinos,"_ James murmurou enquanto se aproximava do ombro de Peter para inspecionar o trabalho. "O que diabos você está fazendo?"

Peter encarou Remus e seus olhares se cruzaram, olhava diretamente para ele enquanto respondia. "Eu não sei, Prongs." Aquele olhar começou a queimar um buraco no peito de Remus, e ele começou a ter problemas para respirar. "Mas passar muito tempo com Sonserinos pode nos colocar em um terrível problema, se você quiser minha opinião."

Remus congelou.

"Muito certo sobre isso." Sirius concordou, como uma voz distante na cabeça de Remus, enquanto ele retornava para seu balcão e voltava a cortar em silêncio.

Snape não disse nada pelo resto da aula, e quando o sino tocou, ele rapidamente pegou uma amostra da poção, entregou para o professor Carleton, e correu da sala sem olhar para trás.

oo0oo

Remus tentou esquecer todo o incidente, mas achou isso uma tarefa completamente impossível. Estava mais irritado que o normal naquela noite, enquanto arrumava seus livros e separava alguns pergaminhos, preparando-se para sua visita quase diária à biblioteca. Será que Snape iria aparecer? Ou ele estaria muito bravo com Remus por não tomar partido contra seus amigos e se recusaria a vê-lo de novo? Cada pensamento fazia com que os ossos de Remus doessem.

_Bem,_ ele disse para si mesmo, colocando sua mochila por cima dos ombros e descendo as escadas para o salão comunal, _só havia uma forma de descobrir._

"Hora de estudar," ele anunciou casualmente para James, Sirius e Peter enquanto passava por eles, dois deles engajados num jogo de xadrez-bruxo enquanto o terceiro assistia avidamente. "Alguém que queira tirar mais que _trasgo_ nos OWLs deveria vir junto." Esse era seu discurso padrão. Seus amigos estavam tão cansados de ouvir que nem se preocuparam em olhar para ele.

"Nós vamos nos arriscar, Moony" Sirius respondeu, sem tirar os olhos satisfeitos do tabuleiro enquanto seu cavaleiro matava a torre de James.

"Sim," James concordou, retirando o bispo de Sirius do tabuleiro. "Ser o primeiro Potter na história da família a ter _trasgo_nos OWLs seria uma bela conquista, você não concorda, Padfoot?

"Oh, com certeza." Sirius assentiu. "Até melhor do que ser o primeiro _Black_, eu devo dizer."

"Excelente." James virou para Remus, "Pode ir, Moony. Seria impossível para nós estudarmos essa noite, temos que considerar a história da família, e tal." Ele riu e chutou uma perna de Sirius, o outro rapaz sorriu.

"Mas você se divirta," Sirius completou.

Remus rodou os olhos e virou-se para ir, sua mente já preocupada se Snape iria ou não aparecer, e quão bravo ele estaria se aparecesse, e quais seriam as chances de um boquete bem feito calar a boca dele – quando outra voz apareceu.

"Bem, não há nenhuma história da família Pettigrew para estragar a média, então provavelmente eu deveria ir estudar com você, Moony."

Remus congelou com uma mão na porta. Virou-se devagar, e encontrou Peter o encarando com o mesmo olhar que ele viu durante a aula de poções mais cedo.

"Você não está com seus livros," Remus argumentou.

"Eu posso usar os seus." Peter arrastou-se da cadeira e correu para encontrá-lo na porta, dando ele um olhar estranho. "Vamos."

Com um último olhar para James e Sirius, que haviam começado uma nova partida e nem pareciam ter notado a ausência de Peter, Remus passou pelo buraco do quadro e foi em direção ao corredor.

Não, eles não haviam notado, Remus percebeu, mas bastava um movimento errado e Peter faria com que eles percebessem – ele os faria notar todos os segredos de Remus também.

Peter o seguiu pelo corredor, e assim que o quadro se fechou, Remus cercou o outro rapaz e o empurrou contra a pintura. "Qual é o seu problema, Wormtail?" ele perguntou firmemente, sua mão gentil, mas tensa, contra o ombro de Peter. Dependendo do rumo que essa conversa tomasse, poderia soltá-lo e rir como se fosse uma piada, ou fechar seu punho na garganta dele em questão de segundos. Ele faria isto, dependendo do rumo que a conversa tomasse. "Você odeia estudar."

Peter entrecerrou os olhos. "Eu estou apenas curioso sobre seus parceiros de estudo," ele respondeu e Remus parou.

"Eu não tenho parceiros de estudo," ele disse com cuidado, mas soube que havia algo de errado quando um sorriso suspeito se espalhou pelo rosto pontudo de Peter.

"Ah, eu não achei que tivesse."

Eles se encararam por vários segundos. "O que você quer?" Remus finalmente perguntou, apertando o ombro do outro rapaz.

"Eu quero que você pense onde está _sua lealdade,_ Moony," Peter replicou, "Se escondendo pelo castelo para ir foder um Sonserino." As palavras foram pronunciadas como um sussurro, mas o veneno por trás delas fizeram com que a mão de Remus voltasse para perto dele.

Ele respirou fundo três vezes. "Você não sabe do que você está falando."

"Talvez eu não saiba. Mas você sabe."

Remus considerou suas opções; e nenhuma parecia realmente boa. "Então." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "O que você quer?"

Mas Peter chacoalhou a cabeça, a lucidez dos últimos minutos foram de repente trocados pela costumeira expressão de confusão e descrença. "Eu não _quero_ nada, Moony, apenas- queria te dizer que não considero isso uma boa idéia."

Remus o olhava cético. "Recado anotado, Wormtail, mas isso não é problema seu."

Peter franziu o cenho. "Você é meu amigo, Moony, então isso é problema meu. Eu apenas acho que você está cometendo um erro, certo? Ele não é apenas um Sonserino, é um... Eu já ouvi ele dizer coisas muito desagradáveis."

"Como?"

"A respeito de Muggles. E os que não são sangue puro. Você conhece as palavras."

Remus ficou surpreendido. E encarou Peter mais uma vez. "Ele não diria coisas desse nível." Ele murmurou. _Eu não sou sangue puro, _complementou mentalmente. Não, Snape não diria coisas assim.

Peter deu com os ombros. "Bem, foi isso o que ouvi. Sem mencionar..." Ele apertou os olhos mais uma vez. "É um pouco doentio estar ficando com _garotos_, você não acha?"

Remus não limitou suas mãos dessa vez, agarrou sua varinha e em poucos segundos ela estava apontada para a garganta de Peter. "Eu perguntei o que você queria Peter," ele anunciou. "Ou você me diz, e nós negociamos, ou você pode ir a merda e me deixa ir estudar."

Peter ficou completamente parado por um momento, então balançou a cabeça. "Nada Moony, eu não quero nada. Eu apenas queria dizer para você parar com isso."

Remus deixou a varinha pressionada contra a pele de seu amigo por mais um segundo, então deixou que ela pendesse de lado. "E então?" ele perguntou, movimentando a cabeça em direção a sala comunal atrás da pintura, e Peter voltou a balançar a cabeça.

"Eu não vou contar a eles," Peter replicou. "Eu juro que não vou. Mas Moony, você tem que parar, ok? Alguém mais pode descobrir, e então pode ser ainda pior."

Remus quase riu da cara dele, colocando sua varinha de volta nas vestes. Nada seria pior do que se James e Sirius descobrissem. Nada. "Boa noite Peter," Ele disse, e se virou para descer as escadas com pressa, deixando Peter para trás observando-o.

oo0oo

"Você está quinze minutos atrasado," Snape anunciou quando Remus finalmente chegou na sala de aula.

"Eu estou surpreso que você esteja aqui." Remus respondeu, sua 'conversa' com Peter havia deixado-o em um bom humor para briga.

"Você deveria estar mesmo."

"Eu... o que quis dizer com isso?"

"Significa que eu não preciso perder meu tempo com alguém que considera aqueles obtusos _imbecis _como _amigos,_" Snape sibilou.

"Bem, eles _são_ meus amigos, então você vai ter que viver com isso. E – merda. Me desculpe, tá? Eu deveria…"

O rosto de Snape ficou pálido. "Você deveria _o que?" _havia um brilho diferente nos seus olhos negros, e Remus se afastou. "Você acha que deveria ter se metido e _feito alguma coisa?_ Ah, vai se foder, Lupin, eu posso tomar conta de mim mesmo. Não preciso da sua ajuda."

"Ótimo! Da próxima vez eu não faço nada"

"Você não fez nada _desta_ vez, seu idiota!"

"Eu… Por que você tem que ser tão complicado?" Remus de repente sentiu uma inexplicável tristeza atingir seu peito e se juntar com a raiva, embora ele soubesse que era isso; este problema sempre estaria entre eles. Seus amigos.

"Por que _você_ perde seu tempo com eles?" A voz de Snape soou baixa, e ele se encostou contra a parede distante da sala. Baixa, mas ainda cheia de fúria.

_Por quê?_ Ele não sabia explicar para Snape a sensação de se sentir completamente sozinho no mundo, até o dia em que você entra no trem para ir para a escola e o menino ao seu lado se oferece para dividir os feijõezinhos de todos os sabores se prometesse não fazer piadinhas dos seus óculos; e o outro menino na frente pediu para que você checasse o corredor por causa das suas primas estranhas e avisasse caso elas estivessem vindo; e o menino do lado do outro disse que a sua cicatriz na bochecha era muito legal, e perguntou se tinha conseguido em uma briga, e comentou que se ele tivesse uma cicatriz dessa ela disfarçaria o seu nariz pontudo.

Ele não conseguia explicar para Snape como era ficar todo encolhido como uma bola no chão da casa dos gritos, se virando de um lado para o outro e chorando porque você não conseguia evitar, como esperava, e esperava, e esperava, e os segundos se estendendo em horas antes do primeiro _crack_ na garganta que reverberava dos ombros até os tornozelos, a dor que tomava conta do seu corpo como se estivesse passando ondas elétricas, como se cada osso do seu corpo quebrasse e logo depois se consertasse.

E ele não poderia explicar para Snape que a dor diminuía de alguma forma, quando abria os olhos e via Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs lá para tomar conta dele, para ter certeza que não estaria lá sozinho de novo.

Havia um monte de coisas terríveis que ele nunca poderia explicar para Snape, e esse pensamento fez a dor dentro dele aumentar mais que tudo.

"Você não iria entender." Ele disse quase como um sussurro, aproximando-se de Snape no outro lado do aposento.

"Você está certo," ele respondeu, havia um matiz de tristeza na sua voz. "Eu não entenderia."

Eles não se falaram depois disso, quando Remus parou em frente Snape, lentamente moveu as mãos pelo cabelo dele, brincando com os fios enquanto a palma da mão descansou na parte de trás do pescoço de Snape.

Aproximou-se para beijá-lo, e todas as lembranças da aula de poções, e Peter, e seus _amigos_ idiotas evaporaram de sua mente, enquanto uma nevoa agradável tomava conta, a familiar confusão que sempre tomava conta do seu melhor juízo toda vez que ele estava beijando Snape.

Surpreendeu-se com o quanto estava carente naquela noite. O medo de que Snape não aparecesse, ou que nunca mais permitisse que ele o beijasse, depois do que ocorreu na aula hoje, foi mais forte do que queria admitir. Mas Snape estava lá, Snape estava beijando-o, Snape estava se deixando levar – por agora, pelo menos – e Remus queria aproveitar o máximo sua boa sorte. Queria que Snape soubesse quão aliviado estava, e que não importava quão importante seus amigos eram, ele também queria _isso._

Ele diminuiu o ritmo do beijo, se afastando gradualmente e chupando o lábio inferior de Snape antes de soltar, então permitiu que seu olhar se demorasse um pouco no do outro antes de escorregar para o chão. Snape soltou um suspiro quando Remus começou a desabotoar suas vestes, então suas calças, livrando a ereção dele. Envolveu firmemente com a mão, então lambeu a base devagar, sua língua explorando e seu coração batendo acelerado.

Viu Snape cerrar os punhos ao seu lado e sentiu as pernas dele bambearem, quando Remus umedeceu os lábios e o tomou na umidade de sua boca. Era grande o suficiente, e ele não era nenhum especialista no assunto, mas a vontade de fazer era algo que nunca sentiu antes. Foi uma sensação única, pensar que aquilo que estava enchendo a sua boca era o _pênis de Snape,_ e a pressão dos seus lábios e sua língua nos lugares certos, no momento certo, era capaz de fazer aqueles gemidos loucos e profundos saírem da boca de Snape.

Não durou muito; nunca durava. Snape arqueou-se, e ele pensou que tivesse ouvido um baque, como se a cabeça de dele tivesse atingido a parede com força, enquanto ele sugava e engolia o mais rápido que conseguia. Ele mal teve tempo de pressionar a mão em sua própria calça antes de gozar também, Snape ainda estava ofegando acima dele.

Remus deitou no chão, seu peito subindo e descendo pesadamente, seus músculos tremendo, e Snape escorregou para o seu lado. Remus engatinhou e colocou a cabeça no colo de Snape sem pensar sobre isso, e sentiu um calor da ponta dos seus dedos quando Snape começou a afagar seu cabelo.

_**

* * *

**_

_¹ – Mesma azaração usada por Harry para expulsar Snape de sua mente nas aulas de Oclumância do livro Ordem da Fênix._

**Nota da tradução:**

A fic foi escrita antes de HBP, por isso o nome do professor de poções foi inventado, e ninguém sabia que o Snape era half blood.

Trouxemos a atualização em menos de uma semana! Nós não somos legais? ^__^  
Aproveitem e **REVIEW**!


	3. Para que servem os amigos

**Capítulo 2: Pra que servem os amigos.**

"Você já está saindo? E transfiguração?

Remus olhou para sua mochila onde estava arrumando seus livros velhos depois de mais uma sessão de estudos para o OWL. "Oh, bem, eu estou cansado. Nós compensamos amanhã, tudo bem?

Lily sorriu com o canto da boca e rodou os olhos. "São oito e meia, Remus, e eu já ouvi dos seus colegas de quarto que você nunca dorme mais do que quatro horas por noite. Você não está cansado.

Ele tentou impedir suas bochechas de corarem, mas ele sabia que era em vão. E de qualquer maneira, não era como se ele tivesse algo a esconder da Lily; ela estava tranqüila a respeito disso já tinha uns dois meses. Ele apenas ficou um pouco envergonhado quando ela comentou o assunto. "Certo," ele disse, cruzando os braços e a encarando. "Eu tenho que estar em outro lugar. O que isso tem a ver com você?" Ele tentou disfarçar o sorriso, mas falhou.

"Oh, você fica tão _bonitinho_ com essa sua paixonite!" Ela exclamou, sorrindo abertamente para ele, com o rosto apoiado no queixo. "Esta é a terceira noite essa semana, você sabe; é melhor ser cuidadoso ou alguém vai começar a achar que está ficando sério."

"Quem, eu? E não é uma _paixonite."_

"Voce, ou… seu parceiro de crime. E _sim, é uma paixonite._" Ela piscou os olhos, e ele riu.

"Eu não acho que seja, Lily," ele disse, e balançou a cabeça em negativa. "E apenas... você sabe."

"Me esclareça," ela pressionou.

"Não! Lily… por favor." Seu rosto ganhou tons ainda mais vermelhos.

"Sexo?" ela propôs.

"Lily!"

"O quê? Isso significa que é sexo." Ela pensou por um momento. "Eu não tenho certeza se isso é melhor que uma paixonite ou não."

"Eu também não sei," Remus concordou, e deu a ela um olhar de aviso. "O segredo ainda está a salvo com você?"

"Não. Cadê o James?" Ela olhou para todos os lados de maneira frenética, e Remus levou as mãos aos quadris. "Potter! Vem cá! Eu tenho que te contar que seu colega está ficando com o Snivellus!"

"Fala _baixo_!" ele sibilou, seus olhos analisando a biblioteca enquanto Lily começava a gargalhar.

"Oh, relaxa, Remus. Não tem ninguém por aqui, e de qualquer maneira, até Potter parar de agir como um _moleque_ arrogante, eu não vou contar _coisa alguma_ pra ele." Ela sorriu para ele, mas em seguida o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, e ficou cara a cara com ele antes de adicionar, "Não que eu contasse, mesmo que ele _não fosse_ um moleque arrogante."

Remus suspirou. "Bom. Obrigado, Lil. Eu acho que você é a única pessoa no universo que tem alguma chance de entender isso." A face dele se tornou um pouco sombria .

"Ele é um rapaz decente." Ela deu de ombros. "Eu não sei qual é o problema de James e Sirius, mas eu não tenho razão alguma para não gostar dele. A menos que –" Ela semicerrou os olhos. – "eu descubra que ele te fez algum mal. Aí ele vai se arrepender. "

Ele sorriu, e rodou os olhos. "Minha heroína particular. Obrigado, Lily. Amanhã a noite, mesmo horário?"

Ela acenou com a mão. "Claro, claro. Mas se você falhar em transfiguração, não é minha culpa." Ele acenou por cima dos ombros quando se aproximou da porta, mal ouvindo ela falar, "Diga oi para o Sev por mim."

oo0oo

Remus saiu da biblioteca em um relativo bom humor – suas notas em transfiguração estavam bem, em ordem, suas revisões de feitiços pareciam ter grudado na sua cabeça, e no geral, os exames do OWL que aconteceriam em uma semana pareciam que iriam correr muito bem. Ele checou o relógio. Sem mencionar, ele pensou enquanto se apressava pelo corredor, que se não encontrasse ninguém pelo caminho, iria chegar naquela sala de aula com tempo de sobra.

Embora as figuras que emergiram das sombras enquanto ele dava a volta no lado da escadaria tinham idéias completamente diferentes.

"Moony" uma das figuras disse devagar, aproximando-se dele com passos firmes. Ele tentou não parecer surpreso enquanto se acalmava.

"O quê?"

"Onde você está indo?" a segunda voz perguntou de maneira suave.

"O que você está falando, Prongs – eu estava na biblioteca. Estou voltando para o salão comunal."

"Este não é o caminho para o salão comunal," o primeiro vulto sibilou, e Remus viu os olhos escuros de Sirius cintilarem em sua direção.

"O que - Eu – Quem se importa?" ele gaguejou. Eles não tinham o direito de fazer isso. Eles não podiam impedi-lo. Eles não poderiam _oo0oosaber_. Não havia _como_ eles pudessem ter descoberto. Ele se concentrou em manter a respiração calma. "Eu tenho que contar pra vocês todos lugares para onde vou?"

James sorriu, e colocou uma mão no ombro de Remus. "Sim," ele respondeu seco, a risada começando a ficar mais fraca.

"Especialmente," Sirius intrometeu-se, "Quando envolve passear por ai…_ sem a gente_... quando ainda não é lua cheia." Ele encarava Remus diretamente.

_Oh, Merlin, eles sabem. _"O que? Eu – esqueci um livro – na aula de feitiços hoje. Eu ia buscá-lo."

"Oh!" James voltou a rir. Não era um som agradável. " Isso é tudo? Bom, porque Padfoot e eu pensamos que talvez fosse algo completamente diferente. Mas um livro – hei, sem problemas. Nós vamos com você buscá-lo, certo? Vamos lá." Ele liderou pelo corredor, e Remus sentiu o sangue sumir do seu rosto.

"Não!" ele gritou antes de que pudesse se impedir, e Sirius parou e olhou para ele com um sorriso maníaco.

"Ah, vê, Prongs?" ele disse, e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado enquanto ele se aproximava de Remus. "Ele está mentindo para nós mais uma vez. Peter estava certo."

Peter? Peter. _Peter_. Remus sentiu o estômago revirar. Peter sabia. Peter prometeu não dizer nada.

_Peter mentiu._

Ele tentou controlar seus nervos. Esses eram seus amigos, acima de tudo – do que ele deveria ter medo? "Olha, eu não sei do que vocês estão falando, apenas... voltem para a torre, certo? Eu estarei lá em um minuto."

James o empurrou com força contra a parede depois disso. "Não, Moony, _você_ veja bem, - ficar com caras é uma coisa, e é meio doentio se você quiser saber a verdade, mas dane-se, contanto que você esteja se divertindo, nós vamos deixar passar." Ele se aproximou ainda mais. "Mas andar por aí com aquele morcego vampiro ensebado nas nossas costas? Você não achou _realmente_ que nós não iríamos descobrir, achou?

Oh, _merda_.

"Nós somos seus _amigos_, Moony," Sirius continuou, apesar de seus olhos não dizerem nada além. "Nós estamos cuidado de você. Você tomou uma péssima decisão, e cabe a nós fazer você acertar, não é mesmo?" Ele se encostou contra a parede, os braços cruzados sobre o peito agressivamente. "E foder um sonserino é uma decisão _realmente ruim._"

Remus o encarou. "Eu não estou fodendo um sonserino," ele respondeu.

James calmamente ergueu suas sobrancelhas. "Peter diz que você está."

"Bem, eu não estou," ele tentou se acalmar. O que ele tinha a temer? Ele se recusou a ceder nesse assunto. "Então em quem vocês vão acreditar – no Peter ou em mim?"

Tudo permaneceu em silêncio por um segundo, ele e James se encarando profundamente, ambos zangados, teimosos, e se recusando a ceder. Remus havia considerado que o assunto seria fácil, e eles estariam rindo de todo o acidente agora, e se dirigindo para o salão comunal para juntos gritar com Peter por espalhar tais mentiras.

Mas eles ainda não haviam feito isso, porque James ainda não havia respondido a pergunta. Depois de alguns segundos, Sirius respondeu por ele.

"Peter," ele disse de maneira suave, de um lugar ao lado deles. Remus continuou a encarar o rosto de James, ansioso por encontrar uma discordância.

James virou o rosto para Sirius. "Sério? Por que você acha isso?" ele perguntou.

Sirius abaixou o olhar, mas Remus havia virado o rosto e conseguido captá-lo por um breve momento, aquela expressão no rosto de Sirius. O medo. Quando Sirius voltou a levantar a cabeça um segundo depois, ele era todo encanto. "Peter é estúpido demais para ser maldoso," ele explicou, e James sorriu. "Mas o Moony aqui, consegue mentir sem mover um músculo." Ele deu um olhar para Remus que, dentro de circunstâncias normais, haveria se sentido lisonjeado, mas essa noite havia apenas julgamento.

"Moony?" James provocou de novo, um pouco mais gentil dessa vez. Ele sorriu para Remus o observando com cuidado. "Vamos lá. A verdade?"

Remus suspirou. Tentar resistir aquele sorriso era inútil. Ele levantou suas mãos numa falsa rendição. "Certo," ele declarou. "Eu menti. Tudo certo?" Ele engoliu com dificuldade tentando não pensar no quão bravo Severus ficaria quando ele não aparecesse essa noite.

Sirius parecia atônito, mas James rapidamente colocou uma mão no peito dele para afastá-lo. "Certo," James disse, satisfeito, "não foi tão difícil assim. Agora vamos lá – tire a noite de folga. Vamos jogar xadrez ou alguma coisa do tipo." Ele olhou de Remus para Sirius, e deu um leve meneio com a cabeça. Sirius parecia que estava prestes a soltar fumaça dos ouvidos, suas narinas fazendo barulho enquanto ele respirava rápido. "Padfoot," James avisou antes de se virar para Remus, "E Moony. Vamos embora."

O que ele poderia fazer? Remus respirou fundo e seguiu seus amigos de volta para o salão comunal.

oo0oo

Naquela noite ele se revirou de um lado para o outro na cama, finalmente se acomodou de costas encarando o teto. Maldito Peter idiota. Você não deixa Snape esperando, essa era a regra. Ele nunca falaria de novo com Remus depois de ter sido ignorado daquela maneira. Mas Remus se importava? Ele decediu que não. Nada disso deveria ter acontecido em primeiro lugar, então estava tudo bem que terminasse agora. Contanto que James e Sirius nunca mais voltassem a tocar no assunto (e eles eram praticamente especialistas em ignorar coisas com que eles não queriam lidar, como foi provado aquela mesma noite, uma vez que todos chegaram à sala comunal de novo), tudo voltaria a ser como era antes. Ele poderia deixar tudo isso para trás. Se sua mente traidora parasse de trazer de volta imagens daqueles encontros furtivos... naquela sala de aula, ou no vestiário de quadribol, ou dentro da floresta...

"_E se eu apenas..."_

_"Oh."_

"_Você gosta – desse jeito?"_

_"Oh."_

"_Apenas- me deixe – aqui, tire isso."_

"_Não! A não ser – que você tire, também."_

"_De maneira alguma."_

"_Então esqueça, eu não vou tirar."_

"_Certo então. Só um segundo. __Aqui, assim está melhor?"_

_"Oh."_

"_Agora você."_

"_Está bem! __Apenas espere, por favor."_

"_Ah, você… inferno, Snape, assim… ah."_

_"Oh."_

"_Você pode dizer qualquer outra coisa?"_

"_Como o quê?"_

_"Eu não sei. Meu nome, talvez?" _

"_Você sabe seu nome."_

"_Moleque. Diz meu nome."_

_"Lupin."_

"_Meu nome."_

"_Não. Ahh, só – não pare."_

"_Só se você prometer fazer isso em mim depois."_

"_Merda, oh. Oh. Eu prometo."_

"_Apenas-"_

_"Mm… Remus…"_

Eles haviam graduado nos últimos meses de beijos leves, desajeitados e tímidos, e toques experimentais para coisas que faziam a respiração de Remus engasgar na garganta quando ele pensava a respeito... coisas que envolviam mão firmes e línguas criativas e contato de carne com carne, quando eles conseguiam ter um pouco de privacidade. Ele não sabia como chamar nada disso; era assustador e fascinante, e ele sentia como suas mãos estivessem na maior e mais perigosa jarra de biscoitos do mundo. Ele sabia que as coisas que eles faziam estava fora dos limites, e as coisas que Remus queria fazer estavam além, e ele se odiava por não ser _normal_, como James, Sirius e Peter, por querer estudar com Lily para poder perguntá-la o que ela pensava sobre Snape, não para querer ficar com ela.

Mas ele estaria condenado se fosse admitir isso para seus amigos. Eles eram bons amigos, amigos _de verdade_, e ser pego foi horrível. Eles conseguiram se tornar animagos sem ajuda de ninguém, pelo amor de Deus, e tudo isso com quinze anos de idade. Eles se importavam com ele mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, mas do que sua própria família, até mais - e provavelmente muito mais que Snape se importaria. Não, se eles não aprovavam Snape, eles deveriam ter suas razões, e ele não poderia ir contra o desejo deles, apenas por um pouco de diversão em corredores escondidos durante a noite. Ele simplesmente não podia. Snape iria embora, mas seus amigos – eles seriam para sempre.

oo0oo

Na manhã depois que eles o pegaram, Remus desceu para o café da manhã sentindo-se doente e miserável. Quando o correio veio, uma coruja da escola parou na sua frente e deixou um bilhete no seu colo. James o encarou com cuidado mas não disse nada, e Remus abriu o bilhete de uma vez para ver as duas palavras escritas no pergaminho.

_Foda-se._

Ele franziu a testa e se virou, mas Sirius o segurou com uma mão no seu braço.

"Olha, Moony, sobre a noite passada…" ele começou, e Remus o encarou. "Não, sério! Eu apenas- nós queremos pedir desculpas." Ele olhou para James, que assentiu. "Nós estávamos apenas- preocupados com você, você sabe? Você tem que tomar cuidado com quem descubra sobre- você sabe."

"E Snape contaria para toda a escola," James interrompeu. "Nós não queremos que você seja expulso ou algo parecido, certo?"

Remus assentiu. Bem, era bem verdade o que eles disseram – _era_ arriscado, e Snape andou _fazendo_ um monte de perguntas estranhas ultimamente. "Sim, eu sei." Ele concordou. "Me… desculpem eu… bem, vocês sabem." Ele engoliu seco. "Está acabado, de qualquer maneira. Nós podemos- não falar a respeito disso, por favor?"

James sorriu, e Sirius deu uma batidinha nas suas costas. "Claro, Moony. Águas passadas, certo? Fico feliz em ouvir que está tudo no passado. Agora." Ele emendou de maneira conspiratória. "Aquela Hufflepuff está de olho em você – a loira, com um-" ele fez um gesto obsceno na frente do peito e arqueou a sobrancelha para Remus. "Ela faz feitiços com a gente; por que você não tenta bater um papo com ela hoje?"

Remus deu um sorriso fraco e concordou. "Claro, Padfoot. Boa idéia."

Enquanto eles deixavam o salão principal, Remus se demorou um pouco mais atrás dos amigos, observando a mesa da Sonserina para encontrar um par de olhos negros o encarando, como ele esperava. Ele apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça discretamente como desculpa, mas se Snape o entendeu, ele não demonstrou.

oo0oo

"Moony, você está acordado?"

Uma cabeleira negra apareceu pela cortina da cama, e Remus o olhou assustado. "Sim," ele sussurrou de volta, então se ajeitou na cama sentando enquanto James subia e se ajeitava no lado oposto da cama, fechando as cortinas. Ele murmurou um rápido _Silencio, _seguido por um _Lumos_, e a cama foi mergulhada numa fina luz amarela. "O que diabos você está fazendo?" ele acrescentou, seus olhos procurando por alguma coisa em todos os lados.

"Relaxa, eu não estou aqui para te seduzir." James disse, sorrindo. "Eu só queria conversar."

Remus suspirou. "Nós já fizemos isso, certo? Eu não quero falar mais a respeito."

"Bem, eu queria conversar sobre quadribol, mas já que você tocou no assunto..." James sorriu através da luz fraca, e Remus não conseguiu evitar de retribuir o sorriso. A tensão que havia entre eles nos últimos dias parecia ter evaporado, e Remus deixou sua cabeça encostar na cabeceira da cama.

"Idiota," ele murmurou, ainda sorrindo.

"Bicha," James respondeu, e Remus ficou tenso. "Relaxa, Eu só estou provocando," ele adicionou, sorrindo. "Olha, por que você não – me conta a respeito?"

"A respeito do que?" Remus perguntou assustado.

James sorriu. "Você é meu amigo, Moony, e você entrou – nisso, certo? E se fosse com outra pessoa, uma garota ou sei lá, eu gostaria de saber a respeito."

"Se eu soubesse o _porquê,_ não precisaria ter que esconder," Remus murmurou, abraçando os joelhos perto do peito. E suspirou. "Ele é diferente, okay? E não é tão ruim quanto você pensa."

"Em quê?" James perguntou, descrente.

"Oh, por Merlin." Remus pausou e e rodou os olhos. Dane-se – eles já sabiam, e ainda não tinham o expulsado do dormitório, então talvez fosse hora de começar a falar. "James Potter," ele começou, e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, "você está me perguntando como é receber um boquete?"

O queixo de James caiu. "Não! Eu- você acha que eu não sei? É claro que eu sei."

"Não, você não sabe."

"Eu-" ele fechou a boca e arregalou os olhos. "Você está me dizendo que você recebeu um boquete do _Snape?"_

Remus assentiu, inspecionando suas unhas. "Vários."

"Moony, isso é nojeto. O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Me desculpe, eu preciso ir vomitar."

"Não, você não precisa," Remus disse com um sorriso, "e de qualquer maneira, quem se importa com quem foi? O ponto é que _eu_ já recebi um boquete, e _você _não."

James começou a formular uma resposta, mas um novo rosto surgiu entre as cortinas no momento.

"Bem, _eu já_," Sirius declarou, enquanto engatinhava para o meio da cama e parando entre James e Remus, "e posso te falar, é algo que você deveria tentar, Prongs." Ele concordou solenemente, então ele caiu na gargalhada enquanto James se aproximava e o empurrava.

"Eu estou tentando ter uma conversa particular com o Moony, seu imbecil – vai a merda."

Sirius pareceu aborrecido. "Então você deveria melhorar os seus Feitiços Silenciadores, porque você está falando mais alto do que o hipogrifo bêbado aqui."

James xingou baixinho, e balançou as cortinas experimentalmente, como se as culpasse pelo seu fracasso. Ele olhou para Sirius, que sorriu de volta e virou o rosto para Remus.

"Então, uma chupada do Snivellus, eh? Isso é bem ruim, Moony."

Remus suspirou mais uma vez impaciente. "Uma _chupada_ é uma chupada, certo? Quem se importa quem fez?"

Sirius balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Então, agora nós vamos ter que mudar o seus dizeres no Mapa? Ou Snape ainda é um idiota de nariz grande?"

Remus fez uma careta. "Sim, ele ainda é, e não, você não vai precisar mudar nada – eu te disse, o feitiço faz ele mudar de qualquer maneira, de acordo com as circunstâncias."

"Então ele ainda vai falar sobre o _nariz absurdamente grande_ dele em vinte anos?" James riu. "Ótimo."

"Se eu ainda achar isso em vinte anos, sim." Remus confirmou.

"Então, o que ele diz agora?" James perguntou malicioso. "_Sr. Moony apresenta seus cumprimentos para o Sr. Snape, e agradece a ele pelo boquete inacreditável_?"

Os olhos de Remus se arregalaram. "Fodam-se!" ele gritou.

Sirius gargalhou, então virou o rosto numa careta. "Isso é simplesmente... tão... _nojento._"

"E ele não _fede_?" James perguntou, tampando o nariz.

"E o cabelo dele? Você não quer _aquilo_ no seu... pequeno lobisomem," Sirius completou, enquanto Remus o observava.

"E as unhas deles não são sujas?"

Todos eles viraram suas cabeças em direção à nova voz.

"Wormtail, volte para a sua cama e deixe os adultos conversarem," James disse, com um sorriso, então voltou a puxar as cortinas. "Espere – você consegue ouvir através disso, também? Que inferno."

"E o que as unhas tem a ver com isso, seu lesado?" Sirius rosnou enquanto Peter subia na cama ao lado de James.

"Você por um acaso sabe o que é um boquete, Wormtail?" Remus perguntou, _quase_ se divertindo agora que eles conseguiam falar sobre isso de maneira tão simples.

"Cala a boca!" Peter respondeu, atingindo a todos com um braço. " Eu sei que eu não quero um do _Snape_, não importa o que seja," ele murmurou depois de pensar um pouco, e Remus riu.

"Eu não teria tanta certeza disso," Ele disse maldosamente. "Ele é bem talentoso."

Um silêncio sepulcral seguiu esse comentário, enquanto as boca de James e Sirius estavam abertas.

"Oh não, eu realmente vou vomitar agora." James pulou para fora da cama e da vista, Sirius o observando através das cortinas abertas com um olhar de puro divertimento no seu rosto. Logo o quarto foi preenchido pelos sons de James fingindo vomitar e Sirius rindo.

"Vê o que você fez, Moony?" Ele gritou, seus olhos estavam brilhando. "Pobre Prongs perdeu seu jantar, e tudo porque você teve que colocar seu pau na boca do Snape."

A cabeça de Peter virou na direção dele, e seus olhos completamente arregalados. "Na _boca_ dele? Moony, -isso é–"

Ele foi interrompido pelo o som de mais um vômito falso vindo de James, e eles começaram a rir, incluindo Remus.

Depois de uma onda de tosse, James subiu de volta na cama, colocando a mão na boca e respirando fundo. "Eca," ele disse, balançando a cabeça. "Eu sei que pedi por detalhes, Moony, mas isso foi demais. Você tem que avisar um rapaz antes de falar coisas como essas." Ele se arrumou de volta a ponta da cama e empurrou a perna de Remus enquanto se esticava sobre o colo de Sirius e o chutava.

"Bem," Peter levantou o tom de voz, enquanto esticava as pernas para fora da cama. " pelo menos você não fez isso no Snape, não é Moony? Isso teria sido ainda pior."

"O que?" Remus olhou para ele.

"Você sabe, com – o pau – dele." Peter pronunciou as palavras com dificuldade. "Você não colocou aquilo na _sua_ boca, pelo menos, certo?" Ele deu um sorriso fraco e virou o rosto para James.

Remus sentiu seu rosto corar, enquanto James e Sirius devagar viravam suas cabeças na sua direção, com os queixos no chão.

"Moony?" James perguntou, sua voz baixa. "Você não fez, certo? Você usava aquela boca sonserina sebosa para a única coisa que ela serve, então você abotoava as calças e ia embora certo?

Sirius se inclinou para frente, seus olhos escuros brilhando. "_Certo?"_

"Eu… sim. Claro, sim. Eu ia embora." Remus olhou para baixo, e esfregou as palmas suadas de suas mãos contra o lençol.

"_Você chupou o pau dele?_" Sirius esbravejou, socando Remus no braço. "Você _não_ fez isso, Moony! Me diz que você não fez."

"Oh! Cala essa maldita boca! Não, eu não chupei." Remus se reencostou na cabeceira da cama e encarou os outros três rapazes. "_Claro_ que não fiz."

Os quatro permaneceram em silêncio por um momento, e Remus rezou para que isso fosse o fim disso tudo. Ele nunca mais veria Snape de novo, ele _juraria_ que não, se ao menos isso fosse o fim dessa conversa. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som da voz de James.

"Ok, certo, Moony," ele começou, "mas você sabe que nós vamos fazer ele pagar por isso, certo?"

O coração de Remus parou.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, lutando para não parecer preocupado. "Fazer ele _pagar_ por isso?" ele perguntou inocente. "Do que vocês estão falando?"

James deu de ombros, e lançou um olhar para Sirius, cujo sorriso começara a aumentar. "Você sabe, ensinar a ele uma lição."

A sobrancelha de Remus se arqueou ainda mais enquanto seu olhar passava pelos seus três amigos, todos eles sorrindo.

"Sim," Sirius esclareceu. "Nós vamos ter uma pequena conversa com ele, Moony – nada para você se preocupar. A não ser que você queira participar?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Olha, o que é isso?" exigiu Remus. "Eu não sou criança – vocês não precisam me dizer o que fazer.

James o encarou. "Ok, Moony, Ok." Sua voz ficou mais suave, e ele olhou para os outros dois rapazes. "Seu julgamento está um pouco confuso por conta de todos aqueles maravilhosos boquetes-"

Sirius virou a cabeça e soltou um barulho alto de vômito no lugar de James, e James parou e sorriu de maneira indulgente para ele.

" – e nós não estamos tentando te dizer o que fazer, ok? Mas apenas- pense nisso. Snape é bastante esquisito, certo?"

"E mais bicha do que uma árvore de natal." Sirius interrompeu.

"Bem sim, e isso," James concordou, dando um olhar desconfiado a Remus. "Eu tenho quatro sickles no meu bolso agora que dizem que ele te enganou de alguma maneira, pelo menos na primeira vez."

Remus se mexeu na cama trazendo seus joelhos para ainda mais próximos do peito, enquanto James o observava com cuidado.

"Sim. Foi o que eu pensei. Ele não é uma boa pessoa, Moony, certo? Você costumava saber disso.

"Sem mencionar," Sirius completou, "que ele é mais bicha que –"

"Eu entendi, Padfoot, ok?" Remus disse irritado. "Eu entendi."

"Olha," Sirius continuou, mais zangado do que antes. "Eu tenho certeza que é bem complicado para o Snivellus, querer um pau de grifinório e não conseguir nenhum-"

"- mas você não pode deixá-lo te usar dessa forma, Moony," James completou no lugar de Sirius. Ele ergueu as mãos, palmas voltadas para Remus, e olhou em seus olhos. "Não me _importa_ se você gosta de um pinto, certo?" ele encarou os outros dois rapazes. "Não importa para nenhum de nós."

Sirius e Peter murmuraram sua confirmação não tão sincera.

"Então o que vai ser?" James se inclinou na direção dele. "Ele te enganou, ou você queria isso?"

Remus sentiu uma pequena explosão no seu estômago, e de repente ele desejou estar em qualquer outro local sem ser aquele quarto, fazendo _qualquer_ outra coisa no lugar de estar conversando com seus melhores amigos sobre esse assunto. Eles nunca iriam entender. "Ele me enganou no começo," ele assumiu, "e então eu quis isso, certo? Apenas- vocês vão ter que ficar quietos sobre isso."

"Não Remus, porque isto é _importante_, sabe? Não importa se você quer isso – o que importa," James continuou de vagar, "é onde você vai para conseguir. Você começa a andar com bruxos das trevas, Moony, e as pessoas vão começar a falar sobre você." Ele parou por um instante e deixou as palavras assentarem.

"Ele não é um bruxo das trevas," Remus respondeu, "e nem eu sou."

Mais uma vez o silêncio imperou na cama, e Remus piscou os olhos.

"_Nem eu sou!"_ ele gritou, e se sentou com a coluna ereta encarando os três amigos.

"Nós sabemos, _nós sabemos,_" James disse apressado, num tom cheio de certeza, mas o estrago estava feito. "Eu não disse que _a gente_ pensava isso, certo? Eu disse outras pessoas podem pensar, e você não quer ter que lidar com isso, quer?

Remus pensou a respeito, e não demorou muito para chegar a conclusão que James estava certo. Poderia não ter nada de errado com Snape, mas havia definitivamente algo de errado com a _imagem_ dele, o tipo de reputação que ele tinha, o tipo de feitiços que ele sabia. E Remus era uma criatura das trevas. Por que ele não pensou nisso antes? Era muito, _muito _perigoso, o que ele esteve fazendo.

"Eu sei," ele disse baixo. "Eu estava apenas-"

"Com tesão?" Sirius concluiu esperançoso, e Remus riu.

"Sim, eu acho que é isso."

"Moony, eu estou te dizendo isso como um amigo," James começou. "É muito complicado viver como um viado, ok? Minha mãe tem um primo, e ele é um verdadeiro maluco. Uma bichinha louca. Ninguém na família fala com ele."

"Certo," Sirius cortou. "Sem ofensa, Moony, mas você já tem uma caralhada de problemas na tua vida, que você precisa esconder, certo? Você quer esse, também?"

Remus assentiu. "Não," ele respondeu verdadeiramente, desviando o olhar dos seus amigos. "Não," ele repetiu de maneira mais firme. "Eu apenas- me desculpe. Eu fui um babaca."

"Boquetes fazem isso com as pessoas." Sirius deu um tapa na perna dele em simpatia, então deu um olhar mal intencionado para James. "Prongs não entenderia isso, mas _eu _sim –"

"Oh, vai se foder – " James empurrou Sirius, derrubando-o na cama e socando seu braço, enquanto Remus e Peter saiam do caminho.

"Caiam fora da minha cama!" Remus esbravejou depois de um momento, de repente, exausto e se sentido mal depois da conversa deles. Ele observou por mais um momento enquanto seus amigos riam e rolavam um por cima do outro, antes dele se aproximar e os empurrar para fora da cama. Eles se enroscaram nas cortinas com um abafado _oof_, aterrizando no chão e o xingando veemente.

"Boa noite, Moony," Cada um falou de uma vez, enquanto Remus ouvia eles se levantarem do chão, ainda dando socos ocasionais.

"Cai fora da minha cama, Wormtail," ele disse devagar para o último rapaz remanescente, que assistia James e Sirius sumirem de vista com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

Peter virou o rosto para ele. "Moony–"

"Cai for a da minha cama," ele repetiu, lutando para manter a calma.

"Ok, ok," Peter murmurou. "Mas eu não quis contar pra eles, certo? E está tudo bem agora, de qualquer maneira. É melhor assim, não é?" ele olhou esperançoso para Remus.

_Você sabe que nós vamos fazer ele pagar por isso, certo? _

"Sim, Wormtail," replicou Remus, dando nele um empurrão enquanto tentava ignorar o crescente sentimento de pânico. "Assim é melhor."

oo0oo

Um dia antes dos OWL, o Professor Carleton¹ deu na aula de poções uma simples tarefa de revisão, e Remus soltou um suspiro aliviado – melhor não ter nenhuma tarefa complicada essa semana, então seria menos provável que Snape ficasse bravo com ele por ter estragado alguma coisa. A semana passada havia sido complicada o suficiente, tentando evitá-lo, enquanto simultaneamente dava olhares pedindo desculpa. Ele o encarou agora, sentindo uma pitada de tristeza, e captou Snape observando-o com o canto do olho.

"Eu sinto muito, você sabe," Remus disse baixinho, enquanto fingia para o bem dos outros que ele estava procurando algo na sua mochila.

"Então eles sabem?" Snape respondeu com uma voz tensa.

"Sim. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, certo? Eu- eu sinto muito."

Snape bufou.

"Olha," Remus continuou, depois de certificar que James e Sirius estavam ocupados fazendo anéis de fumaça sair do seus caldeirões, "eles vão tentar- fazer alguma coisa com você."

Snape o encarou. "Você descobriu isso sozinho?"

"Eu–"

"_Claro que eles vão,"_ ele desdenhou. "E você acha que eu me importo? Eu não tenho medo deles."

Remus não sabia o que dizer a respeito disso, além de, '_sim você tem',_ ou pelo menos, '_bem, você deveria ter',_ mas essas coisas não seriam vistas como uma resposta positiva por Snape, então ele não disse nada no momento. "Bem," ele começou meio que brincando. "você não vai implorar por mais uma chance?"

Snape o encarou. "Não," ele disse simplesmente.

"Por que não?"

Snape voltou a cortar. "Você é _realmente_ um idiota, Lupin, ou você só age dessa forma perto de mim?"

"Hum…"

"Certo, foi o que eu pensei. Certo – mais uma chance."

"O que?"

"Você conseguiu mais uma chance. O que vai ser?"

"Espera – eu não disse que _eu_ queria outra chance; eu disse que _você_ queria. Se você me implorar por uma."

"Implorar pelo quê, exatamente – um boquete babado que eu conseguiria fazer melhor eu mesmo?" Snape cruzou os braços e tentou parecer intimidador.

"Poderia fazer melhor – o que?" Remus riu. "Você não pode fazer um boquete em _si mesmo._"

As bochechas de Snape ganharam tons de rosa. "Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!" ele insistiu.

"Embora, eu gostaria de ver você tentar," Remus zombou, enfurecendo ainda mais Snape.

"Eu quero dizer- minha _mão_ faria- melhor que você – oh, apenas vá a merda." Snape franziu o cenho, e numa circunstância diferente, Remus deveria ter levado isso com uma provocação. Seu coração ficou tenso, e ele de repente quis se aproximar e arrancar essa expressão do rosto de Snape com um profundo beijo.

Mas ele havia prometido para seus amigos que ele não faria mais isso. Eles estavam certos – Snape era perigoso, com toda a leitura que ele fazia em livros das trevas, e se um dia ele descobrisse o segredo de Remus, bem. Haveria muita merda caindo sobre sua cabeça, e isso seria certeza, mesmo se Dumbledore não descobrisse. E se ele _descobrisse...._ Não. Remus não poderia arriscar. Ele não podia ser expulso da escola, só porque Severus beijava tão bem.

"Eu gostava disso, sabe," ele disse do nada. "Eu sinto- muito que eles descobriram."

Snape o observava de perto. "De que você tem tanto medo?" ele finalmente perguntou, e Remus se assustou.

"Eu –" ele parou um instante. "Nós simplesmente- não podemos mais."

Snape pressionou seu cotovelo no de Remus, aquele contato secreto que eles sempre usavam durante a aula, e o membro traidor de Remus conhecia bem esse sinal. Ele estava excitado em segundos, pressionando seu braço contra o de Severus e lutando para não soluçar, como se seu _braço_, mesmo sob duas camadas de roupa, fosse de repente a parte a zona mais erógena do seu corpo.

"Mais uma vez," Snape sussurou, aproximando-se, seus corpos estavam presos juntos do ombro até o cotovelo, e Remus quase gritou, tamanha era a frustração.

_Puta que pariu, puta que pariu, puta que pariu._ Por que ele tinha que ouvir James, Sirius e o maldito Peter? Por que ele ficava tão preocupado como o que eles iriam fazer com Snape – e com ele – se os dois não parassem de se encontrar? Por que – oh Merlin, pare de pressionar, pare de esfregar – é um _braço_, pelo amor de Deus –

"Não posso," ele engasgou, querendo nada mais do que se virar e pressionar seu corpo no de Severus contra a bancada, arrancar sua roupa e _esfregar_ seus paus até que a terra parasse de rodar. Ele sabia que Snape estava tão excitado quanto ele. Ele conhecia Snape.

"Ótimo," Snape respondeu, afastando-se e quebrando o contato, e Remus quase gritou. Ele abaixou a cabeça, segurando a bancada com as duas mãos e respirando com dificuldade.

"Espere," ele pediu, não olhando para cima, e sem se importar se a turma toda pudesse ouvi-lo, ou notar o comportamento estranho, ou mesmo se ele ganhasse uma detenção por negligenciar a poção. Ele não conseguia se importar com outra coisa além de Snape, e ele estava louco por ter pensando alguma vez que conseguiria.

"Mais uma vez ou não?" Snape repetiu, calmamente, mas quando Remus virou o rosto e olhou naqueles olhos, ele viu frustração, conflito, e desejo – tudo isso espelhado em si mesmo.

"Ótimo!" Remus sussurrou, ainda respirando com dificuldade e detestando toda a situação. "C_laro,_ mais uma vez." Ele parou e se deixou sorrir um pouco em antecipação.

"Onde?"

Por um breve momento de insanidade, ele considerou lever Snape para a Casa dos Gritos. Assim eles conseguiriam ter um pouco de _privacidade_, especialmente se essa fosse sua última vez juntos, e esse lugar seria perfeito. "Há um lugar que eu vou as vezes," ele começou, então mordeu o lábio.

Snape o olhava intrigado.

"Não, esquece, não é seguro. Vamos apenas para a floresta, como sempre. Vai ser quente essa noite."

O sinal tocou, e Remus correu para se juntar aos seus amigos na porta, falando sobre qualquer coisa sem importância para evitar questões sobre seu parceiro de laboratório, mas ainda ele ainda notou, com um pouco de pânico, quando James olhou por cima do ombro para Snape, que ainda arrumava os livros, então cutucou Sirius com o braço. Não, eles não pensaram que ele tinha notado, mas ele viu todos os olhares furtivos, todas as encaradas, e antecipou todos os planos secretos sendo feitos.

Se ele continuasse com isso, seus amigos o abandonariam – aquilo era pedir muito, ele entendia. Eles iriam apenas descontar em Snape primeiro; mas depois de um tempo, eles iriam começar a descontar em Remus, também, e então o que aconteceria? Então ele não teria mais ninguém.

Não, isso tinha que acabar, e iria. Mas primeiro, eles teriam mais uma noite juntos.

* * *

¹ - Relembramos que essa fic foi escrita antes do sexto livro, então não existia a informação de quem tinha sido professor deles.

**N/B:** A culpa do atraso é toda minha e estou resignada a receber todos os _crucios_ e os _avadas_ a mim destinados.  
Peço desculpas.  
Espero que tenham gostado. Em breve postaremos o próximo capítulo!  
Ah, reviews fazem bem a nossa velocidade de tradução. ;D  
Kisses.


End file.
